Meeting in Paradise
by iheartCallieTorres
Summary: AU - Callie and Arizona meet for the first time in Fiji. Sparks fly.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Meeting in Paradise (1/?)

**Author: **laurenxx3 (iheartcallietorres on ff)

**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona

**Rating: **PG-13 (for now)

**Summary: **AU - Callie and Arizona meet for the first time in Fiji. Sparks fly.

**Disclaimer: **You know the drill. All characters belong to Shonda Rhimes/ABC. I don't own anything. Any similarities to real life situations/persons are purely coincidental. Not for profit; for entertainment purposes only.

**A/N: **I have absolutely NO medical knowledge beyond what I see/hear on Grey's Anatomy, so forgive me of any medical-related errors. Also, this is un-beta'd, so all mistakes are mine. Please let me know if you come across any. As always, comments are much appreciated (and will encourage me to write more fics in the future - *hint, hint*).

* * *

_[Callie's POV]_

"I have to get out of here," I said as I continued placing clothes into my suitcase, Mark brooding in the doorway.

"Where are you going? How long will you be gone? Has the chief granted you time off?" The string of questions from Mark made me pause. I suddenly realized that he really had no idea what was going on.

I sighed and stood up straight. "The chief offered me an attending position-"

"And you're not taking it? Are you crazy?"

"Mark, shut up!" I yelled, throwing up my hands. "Let me talk. I'm taking it, but I told him that I needed a few weeks to sort out some things."

He looked confused. "Like what?"

I sighed again, sitting heavily on the edge of the bed and staring at my feet. "I just… I need some time to myself. I need to get out of Seattle for a while."

Mark walked over and sat beside me on the bed. "Is this because of Erica?"

"Kind of," I said. "But it's more because of the way everyone looks at me now. Like, they pity me. I just need to get away from it all for a while. And the chief said I could take three weeks off, so that's just what I'm doing." I stood and resumed packing.

"Where are you going?" Mark asked.

"Fiji."

* * *

_[Arizona's POV]_

"Arizona, are you okay?" my cousin Lynn asked as she joined me at the table in the small coffee shop where, at least once a week, we would meet up and catch up on things. We'd grown up together and were more like sisters than cousins, even though she was five years older and her life had turned out a lot different than mine. She was married to a wonderful man, had five children and was a stay at home mom.

"I'm okay," I said into my cup of coffee. "Just thinking."

"About what?" she asked, stirring creamer into her own cup of coffee.

"Life," I replied. "I can't believe Heather tried to 'win' me back. As if I'd take her back after she ran off with Janet."

Lynn smiled sadly. "I am glad that you had the guts to tell her no. I wasn't sure that you would."

I returned her sad smile. "I wasn't either," I said. "But, then I remembered how devastated I was when she left me and it made it a lot easier."

Lynn chuckled. "You'll find someone."

I shrugged. "I'm not sure I want to right now. I haven't been single for more than six months since I was in college. Maybe I just need to be on my own for a while. Enjoy the single life."

"That's the spirit!" Lynn said. "You should take a few weeks vacation. I know you have like, ten weeks saved up."

"More like fifteen," I said.

"Exactly!" Lynn exclaimed. "Get out of town. Travel to Paris or Rome or… or… oh! Fiji! You can use our timeshare!"

"I don't know, Lynn," I hesitated. "I mean, I have patients and things are pretty insane at work right now…"

She glared at me over the top of her coffee cup. "You _always_ have patients and things are _always_ insane at work. Come on, please? If you don't use it, we're going to have to forfeit the time anyway since we weren't able to make it this year. It's a perfect plan!"

I thought about it. Fiji _did_ sound nice. The thought of an entire week, or maybe even two weeks, without the drama of working in a hospital was beginning to sound pretty good. Not that I didn't love my job as a Pediatric Attending at Mass Gen, but I could use a break.

"You know you want to," Lynn said confidently. "So, go to your boss and tell him that you're taking time off."

I sighed. "You really think I should?"

She nodded insistently. "I _know_ you should." She gave me her best puppy dog stare and I couldn't say no.

"Alright," I finally agreed.

"You're going to Fiji?"

"I'm going to Fiji."

* * *

_[Callie's POV]_

It was times like these when I really appreciated the fact that my family was wealthy. Most of the time, I found the money to be more of a burden than a good thing, but that was not the case now. Not now when I was walking on the private stretch of beach that was a part of the tiny, but adorable beach house I'd rented for three weeks. The price was hefty, but this was the first vacation I've been on since the time I traveled across Europe right after college. That was about ten years ago. I deserved to splurge a little.

I had, after all, just been promoted to Orthopedic Attending Surgeon at one of the best teaching hospitals in the United States.

I smiled to myself as I walked in the sand towards the surf. The sun was beginning to set, casting a soft orange glow onto the water. I inhaled the salty air, feeling more relaxed than I had in the past fifteen or so years.

I've been here in Fiji for three days. Three glorious days without pagers blaring at two in the morning. I think that was my favorite part. I got to sleep in as late as I wanted.

I sighed as I sat down in the wet sand, the water swirling around my legs as the surf came in. I rested my weight on my hands behind me and tilted my head up to soak up the fading rays of the sun, allowing the warmth to engulf me.

Thoughts of Seattle infiltrated my mind, unwanted, but there nonetheless. The gossip and whispers behind my back I could handle. It was the open looks of pity that got to me. It had been a little over six months since Erica left me in that damn parking lot. Six months full of regrets and lost sleep and anger over being left like that. Six months of those damn pitying stares.

I'd made the decision to forget about love and dating for the next several years. I'm fine on my own. I'm a rockstar surgeon. I'm badass Dr. Callie Torres, dammit! I don't need anyone, man or woman, to be happy. And I was determined to prove just that to everyone else. And, perhaps, even to myself.

I was startled out of my thoughts by a rhythmic beating. I opened my eyes and looked around, squinting against the bright sun to see a figure jogging towards me. So much for 'private beach,' I thought to myself with a sigh. I just wanted to be alone. Good thing I hadn't acted on my earlier thought to try topless, or even nude, sunbathing.

I shook my head and stood, prepared to let whomever it was know that they were trespassing onto private property.

But the words died on my lips as soon as the jogger came into my full view.

* * *

_[Arizona's POV]_

I'm not big on exercise. I know it's necessity to be healthy and remain in good shape, but I detest it with a passion. Running, however, is my saving grace. I love the exhilarated way I feel while jogging, the endorphins that are released through my body clear my head and I feel like I'm flying.

So the first thing I did when I arrived to the timeshare house after a grueling fourteen hour flight, complete with a three hour layover, was pull out my sports bra, shorts and running shoes. I've always wanted to go for a run on the beach.

I set my iPod on my running play list and stretched while listening to The Fray. After adequately stretching, I started off at a slow pace, steadily increasing my speed until I was at my favorite pace of a fast jog. The music was comforting and familiar as I jogged several miles.

Lynn was right. I did need to get away. But maybe she was wrong about something. Maybe what I needed was to get away for good, not just a few weeks. I love my job at Mass Gen., but maybe what I needed was to find a new challenge. My career had become monochromatic the last couple of years, ever since Dr. Aarons had taken over as Head of Peds. He was a brilliant doctor, but was old school and a bit sexist. There was nothing to challenge my surgical skills because every time a major case came to the hospital, Dr. Aarons usually gave it to one of the male Attendings. Jackass.

I shook my head. 'Don't think about home, Robbins,' I said to myself. I ducked my head down and surged forward, increasing my speed.

I didn't even notice her at first. I'd kept my head down as I ran, watching the sand. It wasn't until I sensed movement ahead of me that I looked up, startled.

I halted as she stood. Or, I tried to. I managed to stumble over my own two feet and twisted my left ankle before falling oh so gracefully to the sand. "Umph!" I grunted as the wind was knocked out of me.

"Oh! Are you okay?" the woman asked as she rushed over to me. She knelt beside me in the sand as I sat up, my cheeks turning bright red.

"I'm okay," I insisted, unable to look her in the eye. I did, however, notice that she was several inches taller than me and wore only a small black bikini. I had to force myself not to openly ogle her, but it was rather difficult since she was right in front of me.

My breathing was ragged from running and I felt the sweat drip down my neck. I tried to stand, but grimaced in pain when I placed any weight on my ankle.

"You're hurt," she said, forcing me to remain sitting in the sand.

"I'm okay. It's just a sprain, if that," I insisted, just wanted to get out of there with what little shred of dignity I had left.

"Just stay there," she said. "I'll get you some ice."

She left before I could protest. I groaned as I checked out my already swelling ankle. "Just freaking great," I muttered to myself.

"This is a private beach, you know," she said as she returned, her voice washing over me, sending chills down my spine. She pressed the ice to my ankle.

My eyes widened, taking in my surroundings. I hadn't been paying attention to where I was. "Sorry," I said, sheepishly. "I didn't realize I had run so far."

I noticed her give me the once over and I had to hide my grin. I was glad I was wearing my new hot pink and black sports bra and matching shorts. Even though I had made a complete fool of myself, at least I looked good doing it. "Sorry to interrupt you," I said. "Really, I'm fine."

"Do I… know you?" the woman asked. I gave her a questioning look. "It's just, you look familiar. Like I've seen your face before."

I grinned. "Only if you read _The Journal of Pediatric Orthopedics_," I replied, knowing the odds were highly unlikely.

"That's it!" the woman answered, surprising me. "You wrote that amazing article a few years ago about Infantile Osteosarcoma." She squinted a bit. "Sorry, I can't remember your name, though."

"Arizona Robbins," I replied. "And yeah, that was me." That had been my last big research expedition, three years ago. Since then, my research opportunities have been severely limited because of hospital politics and a certain Head of Peds.

"I'm Callie Torres, Seattle Grace Hospital. Newly promoted Orthopedic Attending."

I grinned and stuck out my hand. "Well, if I had to make a complete ass of myself and twist my ankle, at least it was in the presence of an ortho surgeon."

Callie gripped my hand and smiled. I nearly swooned. God, she's gorgeous, I thought to myself, feeling my cheeks heat again.

She returned her gaze to my ankle and checked it out once more. "I don't think it's broken," she said after poking and prodding. "Probably just a pretty nasty sprain. I can't really see all that well in this light, though. Come on." She stood and held out her hand. "I can give you a lift to wherever it is you're staying."

"Oh, you don't have to do that," I said, taking her hand and allowing her to haul me to a standing position. "I can make it back." But I took one step on my injured ankle and nearly collapsed again.

"No, way," Callie said, gripping my arm. "As your doctor, I'm ordering you to stay off that ankle."

"Ooh, bossy," I quipped, unable to staunch my flirtatious nature.

She rolled her eyes and offered her arm. "Come on, grace. I'd like to take a better look at it inside."

As much as I wanted to protest out of humiliation, my ankle really did hurt and I knew I'd never make it back to the house on my own. I sighed and relented, gripping her arm. We slowly made our way into the house and she led me to a chair, helping me sit. She flipped a light switch and the room was bathed in a bright light.

She knelt to examine my ankle and I took the opportunity to study her. Her long, raven hair was pulled back into a ponytail. I wondered if it was a soft as it looked. She seemed completely comfortable in just her bikini, which I, of course, didn't mind at all. It fit her perfectly, like a second skin, hugging her ample curves. I really wanted to reach out and tug at the bow at the back of her neck that was holding the top in place. Her caramel-colored skin looked incredibly soft and blemish free. I wondered what it would be like to feel her naked skin against mine.

I felt myself blushing furiously as that thought infiltrated my mind. I didn't even know this woman! She's probably straight with a boyfriend or husband anyway. And he's probably here in Fiji with her.

I had to stop thinking about her like that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Meeting in Paradise (2/?)

**Author: **iheartcallietorres (laurenxx3 on LJ)

**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona

**Rating: **PG-13 (for now)

**Summary: **AU - Callie and Arizona meet for the first time in Fiji. Sparks fly.

**Disclaimer: **You know the drill. All characters belong to Shonda Rhimes/ABC. I don't own anything. Any similarities to real life situations/persons are purely coincidental. Not for profit; for entertainment purposes only.

**A/N: **I have absolutely NO medical knowledge beyond what I see/hear on Grey's Anatomy, so forgive me of any medical-related errors. Also, this is un-beta'd, so all mistakes are mine. Please let me know if you come across any. As always, comments are much appreciated (and will encourage me to write more fics in the future - *hint, hint*).

* * *

_[Callie's POV]_

The woman sitting on the chair in front of me had my heart racing as I inspected her bruised and swollen ankle. I couldn't help but notice that she had amazing legs. Long, lightly tanned, well-muscled… The image of them wrapped tightly around my waist popped into my head before I could stop it and I inhaled sharply.

I forced my attention back to her injured ankle. "It would be easier to see the damage if you took off your shoe," I said, not looking up.

When no answer came and she didn't make a move, I glanced up at her and noticed that her breathing was a little ragged and her gaze was focused a little south of my face. I suddenly realized that I was still clad in only a tiny bikini, but shrugged it off. My body wasn't perfect, but I've always been fairly confident in my appearance. And it was obvious that Arizona liked what she saw.

I wondered briefly if she was gay, but I shook that thought out of my head. Even if she was, it wouldn't matter. I'd sworn off women. I was here to be single and independent. I just had to keep reminding myself that.

I cleared my throat, startling her into looking up at me. I grinned at the blush that spread across her cheeks. "Sorry," she said. "Did you say something?"

I nodded. "I said that it would be easier for me to examine your ankle if you took your shoe off."

"Oh, right," she replied. She reached down and untied her Nike running shoe, easing it off gently.

There was already significant swelling and bruising around her ankle, but after closer examination, I was able to confidently determine that it wasn't broken. "It's just a sprain," I said, replacing the ice. "You'll have to stay off it as much as possible for the next week or so."

She nodded. "Thanks," she said. "I can't believe I sprained my ankle less than two hours after I get here. Way to start off my vacation. And I wasn't even wearing my Heelys!"

I glanced up at her, bemused. "Heelys? As in those ridiculous shoes with wheels that send so many kids into my ER with broken boned that I have to fix?"

"Hey! Heelys are awesome!" she stated proudly with a smile, showing off her dimples. I felt my resolve start to slip at the sight of those dimples, but I quickly regained my senses.

I cleared my throat and stood. "I think I have an Ace bandage in my first aid kit," I muttered as I quickly retreated to the bedroom. I took a beep breath as I entered the bathroom and pulled the kit out from under the sink. I located the wrap, steadied my nerves and turned to leave. I was determined to keep my hormones in check. I had to.

But that didn't stop me from double checking my reflection in the mirror.

"Here," I said, returning to the sitting area. I dropped back to my knees and gently wrapped the bandage around her ankle, avoiding eye contact at all costs.

"Thank you," Arizona said. "I'm still mortified, you know."

I chuckled as I secured the wrap. "Don't be. It happens to the best of us." I picked up the bag of ice and noticed that it was more water than ice now. "Let me get you some more ice," I said and made my way to the kitchen. The layout of the house was similar to my own apartment in the way that it was all open, so I still had a good view of Arizona from the kitchen.

"Is anyone going to be missing you when you don't come back right away?" I asked her.

She shook her head. "I'm here all by my lonesome," she said. "My cousin insisted that I needed a vacation and practically ordered me to use her timeshare."

I chuckled. "Nice cousin," I said.

"Hmm, we practically grew up together," Arizona replied as I handed the ice back to her. "What about you? Romantic vacation?"

I shook my head and on the couch adjacent to her chair. "Nope," I said. "I just needed to get out of Seattle for a while before I started as Attending. It's been way too long since I've had a vacation."

"Me, too," Arizona said. She lowered her foot and began to replace her shoe. "I'm intruding," she said. "I can just call a cab to take me back. Do they have cabs in Fiji?"

I shrugged. "I have no idea, but it's not a problem for me to drive you back. Really. Actually, it's kind of nice to have someone to talk to. I've been here for three days and the lack of human interaction is starting to get to me."

She smiled. "Used to the excitement of a busy ER, right?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I was about to make dinner. You're more than welcome to stay if you like." I felt my cheeks heat again and I was grateful for my tan complexion that hid my blush. "I mean, if you want to… I-I'm a pretty decent cook and-"

"I'd love to stay, Calliope."

I smiled and stood. I took three steps towards the kitchen before I stopped dead in my tracks. "Wait," I said, turning to her, hands on my hips. "How did you know my full name? I never told you that."

* * *

_[Arizona's POV]_

Crap. I hadn't meant to call her that. I just thought it was such a beautiful name that suited her perfectly and it had just slipped out. I blushed furiously.

"I, ah, accidentally knocked this," I said, picking up her Passport from the table beside my chair, "off the table and it fell open. What's the 'I' stand for?"

She shook her head. "You may know my first name, but you will never know the middle name. And only my parents call me 'Calliope,'" she said.

I shrugged. "I think it's a great name. It fits you. But I won't call you that if you don't want me to." I looked up at her, shooting her my famous dimpled smile. I'd perfected it over my thirty-three years on this earth.

She dropped her hands from her well-formed hips and shrugged. "I don't care," she said. She turned to walk into the kitchen and I couldn't help but take a peak at her backside and I had to cover my groan of appreciation with a fake cough and throat clear.

"Do you like pasta?" she asked once she'd reached the kitchen. "I had planned on making chicken piccata tonight."

I nodded. "I'm not very picky," I said. "I like almost everything. Except sandwiches. And black olives." I scrunched my nose in disgust at thought of the black, salty round things that disguised themselves as actual food. Yuck.

Calliope chuckled. "Okay, no black olives. Noted."

"Are you sure I'm not imposing?" I asked, not really looking forward to trying to make my own dinner with my less than stellar cooking skills and a sprained ankle, but I didn't want to be a burden.

Calliope shrugged. "I always make too much anyway," she said, setting a pot of water on the stove. "Really, I don't mind. And you don't seem like a serial killer or anything."

"Oh, yeah, my plan for going on a killing spree has been temporarily foiled due to a sprained ankle," I said deadpan.

"Guess you'll just have to postpone it for two weeks or so," she said, not missing a beat as she returned to the living room, holding a bottle of wine. "Do you drink wine? There's water or tea if you prefer."

"Wine is fine," I said, taking a glass from her. She poured a bit of white wine into my glass and I sipped, humming in pleasure at the bite of the cold liquid.

"Dinner will be ready in about an hour," Calliope said as she sat her glass on the table. "I'm going to change real quick," she said and made her way to the bedroom.

Once the door closed behind her, I pouted. I didn't mind her remaining in her very sexy bikini, but I wasn't about to tell her that. I looked down at my own attire and grimaced. I was still sweaty and my top was damp. Oh, that's attractive, I thought to myself.

As if Calliope knew exactly what I was thinking, she reappeared a few minutes later dressed in a tank top and cut off jeans. "I can find you something to change into if you want," she said. "I know first hand how uncomfortable work out clothes are when you're not actually working out."

I chuckled and looked up at her, grateful. "Are you sure you don't mind?"

"Not at all," she said. "Come on, let me help you." She held out her hand and I took it. There it was again. I literally felt the sparks and it appeared she did too because her intake of breath was audible. I swallowed and pulled myself up, careful of my ankle. She helped me hobble into the bedroom and into the bathroom. "There are wash clothes in the linen closet. I'll find you something to wear," she murmured, shuffling out and closing the door behind her. I grabbed a wash cloth from the closet and quickly wiped off the worst of the sweat.

My hair was a mess, I suddenly realized with a grimace. I put down the wash cloth and pulled the ponytail holder out of my hair, shaking my head. I finger combed the blond, shoulder-length strands into another high ponytail, securing it with the hair tie.

I reached for the wash cloth again just as a knock sounded on the door.

* * *

_[Callie's POV]_

"Arizona?" I called out as I rapped lightly on the bathroom door.

"Come in," I hear her call out. I gripped the door knob and pushed the door open. I stopped dead in my tracks at the sight before me. Arizona was running a damp cloth over the back of her neck, bringing it to her front to cleanse away the dried sweat. She didn't even realize how sensuous she was being with that simple task.

I gulped and inhaled sharply. I had to control myself, but she was making that more and more difficult with each passing moment. I cleared my throat and she glanced at me.

"I, ah, here," I said, handing her a t-shirt and basketball shorts. "They may be a little big, but they're better than, uh, nothing." I swallowed hard at the thought of her wearing nothing.

"Thanks," she said, tossing the cloth into the sink and taking the clothes I offered.

We stared at each other for a few seconds. "What?" I asked, suddenly self-conscious.

"Are you gonna stand there while I change?" she asked. "I mean, not that I really mind, but…"

"Oh," I said. "Oh! Right, I'll just, uh, be in the kitchen." I quickly backed out of the bathroom, closing the door behind me. I slumped against the wall right beside the door and rubbed my face with my hands as I struggled to return my breathing to normal.

Never in my life have I been so affected by anyone, male or female, in such a short amount of time. I've known Arizona for all of half an hour, yet she was making me consider throwing my resolve to be single out the window. And I didn't even know if she was gay!

Okay, to be fair, she'd been checking me out in a pretty obvious manner, so I was pretty sure she was into women.

I pushed myself off the wall and headed for the kitchen to get dinner together. I really needed to stop thinking about the beautiful woman that I'm sure would take weeks to get out of my head, if not longer.

* * *

_[Arizona's POV]_

I managed to control myself the rest of the evening, though I'm pretty sure it was because my ankle was throbbing with pain. Calliope offered me some Ibuprofen, which I readily accepted, hoping the pain would diminish.

Dinner was amazing. I sheepishly admitted my lack of culinary skill in the kitchen, telling Calliope that I usually ordered take out.

"Thank you again," I said as she cleared the table. I felt bad that she had to cook _and_ clean up, but with my ankle, helping clear the table wasn't even an option for me.

She smiled at me across the kitchen counter. I would never grow tired of that smile. Of seeing her chocolate brown eyes light up. "It's not a problem," she said. "Like I said, I've been kind of lonely the past few days. As sad as that may seem."

"No, I get it," I said. "Working in bustling hospitals, we're not used to being by ourselves."

"Exactly," she said. She looked behind her at the clock and I suddenly noticed that it was getting late.

"I should probably get back," I said, a hint of sadness in my voice.

"Hmm, yeah," she agreed. She hesitated a bit, looking as if she wanted to say something.

"What?" I asked.

"I was just wondering if, you know, you don't have any plans tomorrow… maybe you want to hang out a bit? I mean, I'm not normally one to make friends quickly, but I had more fun just talking to you than I have the past three days on my own. It gets pretty boring after the first day of laying around doing nothing and… I'm babbling, aren't I?"

I laughed. "A little, yeah," I said. "But it's cute. And sure, I'd love to hang out tomorrow. I _had _planned on doing a little snorkeling tomorrow, but I think that may have to wait a week or so now."

"Good idea," she said. "I was reading about these all-inclusive day cruises, though, that are supposed to be amazing. Glass bottom boats that allow you to see the coral reefs and marine life. Lunch and dinner are provided, along with other amenities."

I thought about it for a moment. It sounded expensive, but Lynn had insisted that I splurge during this vacation and I had a sizable amount of money saved up from all those years of not traveling.

"That sounds wonderful, Calliope."


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Meeting in Paradise (3/?)

**Author: **iheartcallietorres (laurenxx3 on LJ)

**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona

**Rating: **PG-13 (for now)

**Summary: **AU - Callie and Arizona meet for the first time in Fiji. Sparks fly.

**Disclaimer: **You know the drill. All characters belong to Shonda Rhimes/ABC. I don't own anything. Any similarities to real life situations/persons are purely coincidental. Not for profit; for entertainment purposes only.

**A/N: **I have absolutely NO medical knowledge beyond what I see/hear on Grey's Anatomy, so forgive me of any medical-related errors. Also, this is un-beta'd, so all mistakes are mine. Please let me know if you come across any. As always, comments are much appreciated (and will encourage me to write more fics in the future - *hint, hint*).

* * *

_[Callie's POV]_

I had thought that it would be difficult to be around Arizona and not lust after her. She was, after all, a gorgeous woman.

And I had been right.

But she was also amazingly easy to get along with. We sat under the awning of the large glass bottom boat, enjoying the tour and the conversation, with each other and with the other tourists. I couldn't stop looking at her in her turquoise blue bikini, coved by a thin, white sarong. Her blonde hair was loose and fell in soft curls to her shoulders and oversized sunglasses sat atop her head. She was, without a doubt, utterly adorable.

Now, we sat in a secluded corner of the boat out in the sun. Most of the other passengers had opted to stay under the protection of the awning, hidden from the sun's rays.

"This was really fun, Calliope," Arizona said as she sipped her drink. "Thanks for hanging out with me today."

I grinned. "I had fun, too. And trust me, you did me a favor by coming with me. It's a lot more fun if you know someone."

She nodded in agreement. "So, why are you here alone?" she asked.

I sighed. "I needed to get away. I went through a pretty nasty break up a few months ago and couldn't stand the pitying looks all the nurses and doctors gave me."

"I'm sorry to hear that," she replied. "The break up, I mean. I'm here for pretty much the same reason. Nasty break up, sad looks…I needed to get out of Boston. So, here I am."

I scrunched my nose up in distaste. "Break ups suck," I said.

"Amen to that!" she exclaimed, holding up her drink. "But enough talk about relationships."

"Yeah," I agreed, not wanting to go down that pitiful road. "How do you like Boston?" I asked, changing the subject. "I've never been there."

She shrugged. "It's alright. I loved it the first couple of years. I did my residency at Mass Gen, where I'm still at, but it's difficult for me to be heard there. The Head of Peds is sexist, but the Chief is like his best friend, so he won't do anything to correct his behavior."

I gave a disgusted look. "Ew. I'm sorry to hear that. I can't deal with crap like that. I'd have ripped him a new one long ago."

Arizona chuckled. "See, I wish I could, but I have authority issues. Major authority issues."

I raised an eyebrow in question. "Really?" I couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey!" she quipped. "You try growing up in my house with Colonel Daniel Robbins as your father and not developing authority issues."

"Colonel? Army?"

"Marines," she answered. "I was a military brat growing up."

"So, a lot of schools? Or did you go to boarding school somewhere?"

Arizona shook her head. "Nope. Nothing but public schools for me. And I managed to get a decent education, thank you very much. I've lived in nine different states and went to twelve different schools, not counting college and med school."

"I wish I had gone to public school," I said, remembering my less-than-ideal days at the uppity private Catholic school my father had insisted on sending me. At least it hadn't been a boarding school. "Anyway, why are you still at Mass Gen if it's so bad?"

She shook her head. "I really and honestly don't know. I've been thinking of moving a lot lately, but I have no idea where I'd go."

I grinned. "Seattle Grace is looking for a new Head of Peds," I offered teasingly.

Arizona laughed. "Seattle is quite a distance," she said. "But I'll keep that in mind."

"Awe, I think we're headed back,." I said and pointed out the marina that we'd departed from this morning.

Arizona pouted, which I found incredibly endearing. "But I was having fun!"

I laughed. "Me, too. We can continue our conversation on the beach, though."

"I'd like that," she said with a smile, which I returned.

Yeah, with each passing moment, I felt my resolve slipping. But I'm not so sure I minded anymore.

* * *

_[Arizona's POV]_

My ankle felt a lot better today and, while it still hurt when I put too much weight on it, I was able to get around a lot easier. However, I still let Calliope help me walk. Like right now. Her arm was around my waist, mine around hers as we slowly made our way down to the water. She helped me sit in the surf, the ocean water washing over my legs. She sat next to me, not too close, but closer than 'just a friend' would sit.

I sighed in content as the setting sun cast that famous soft orange glow onto the water, sand and even us. I peaked at Calliope out of the corner of my eye and stared at the picture of perfection that met my eye.

Calliope sat with her legs stretched out in front of her, her weight rested on her hands behind her, head tilted back, eyes closed and her raven hair loose and flowing down her back. Today she wore a deep purple bikini that was, if possible, even sexier than the black one she'd worn yesterday. I wondered if she'd worn it for me.

A wave suddenly broke directly on us and, neither of us having been paying attention, startled us. I shrieked at the coolness of the water, laughing.

Calliope's laughter was music to my ears. "Didn't see that coming," she said.

"Me, neither," I said. We sat in silence for a few moments, taking in the scene before us. It suddenly dawned on me how incredibly romantic all of this was and I felt myself begin to panic. I struggled to stand.

"Where are you going?" Calliope asked.

"I… need a break from the sun," I said lamely. "It's too hot."

Calliope stood and helped me up. We'd walked all of three feet when I took a misstep and felt myself falling to the sand. I yelped and braced myself.

But Calliope grabbed me as I fell, trying to keep me upright. However, we both ended up toppling to the sand. I landed on my back with a soft thud. Calliope managed to not fall on top of me by catching herself with her hand.

"Do you like falling in the sand in my presence?" Calliope asked, laughing.

I blushed. "Hey! I'm injured," I pouted, but felt my own laughter bubbling out of me.

We were soon both laughing uncontrollably as the water continued to swirl around our legs.

As our laughter died, I became increasingly aware of the fact that Calliope was still on top of me, both of us clad only in our bikinis. My smile fell away from my lips as I noticed her breathing hitch in her throat as her gaze met mine.

She licked her lips, drawing my attention to them and their fullness. I swallowed hard as her head dipped down a bit. I should stop this, I thought to myself. But my brain wouldn't listen and I found myself tilting my own head up so that our lips were a mere centimeters apart.

Her lips brushed mine and my eyes closed of their own accord. We shared several light, airy kisses, my heart racing. My hand found its way to the back of her neck, holding her to me. I felt Calliope relax into me as her lips settled more fully onto mine.

I groaned into the kiss, my stomach muscles clenching at the shots of pleasure that ran through my entire body.

I felt Calliope's lips part and her tongue brush ever so lightly over my own lips, which I parted to allow her tongue to caress mine. She echoed my earlier groan as she explored my mouth, her hand finding its way to my naked waist and hip.

My free hand ghosted down her arm before I wrapped it around her waist, pulling her even closer. Our bare stomachs were pressed tightly together and our equally bare legs were entangled.

I didn't want to pull away for fear that the spell would be broken, but my lungs were screaming from the lack of oxygen.

Both of us were breathing hard as we stared at each other. She was the first to speak. "I swore off women," she said. "After my last relationship, I swore off dating and sex…"

I gave an ironic laugh. "Me, too," I said in a breathy voice.

"This presents complications in that plan."

"Major complications," I agreed. My hand was still bracing the back of her neck and I allowed my fingers to play with the soft waves of her hair.

"I'm pretty used to complicated," she said, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Uh huh," I said, too focused on her lips to come up with anything more intelligent.

She smiled and dipped her head down again so that her lips brushed mine. I groaned and pulled her down to kiss me fully. This time, I was the one to thrust my tongue past her lips and teeth into her mouth.

We lay there in the sand kissing for what seemed like hours but in reality was probably only minutes. The tide was beginning to rise, however, and we were forced to move. Calliope helped me stand and we made our way to her house.

We didn't go inside yet; our suits were wet from the ocean water. Instead, we stopped on the back deck, wrapped large towels around our bodies and sat side by side on a low bench, not talking at the moment, just taking in the gorgeous view of the half moon casting a glow onto the water as the sun fully set.

* * *

_[Callie's POV]_

"We have to talk some time," I finally said, breaking the silence.

I heard Arizona take a deep breath before letting it out slowly. "I like you," she said, still staring out into the horizon. "I think that's pretty obvious. And that kiss was… wow. But, we live on opposite sides of the country. This has complicated written all over it."

I nodded. "I know." I played with a loose thread on my towel. "And I had fully intended on never doing complicated again. It's always ended in heartbreak for me." I looked up, connecting our gazes. "But I also have never felt so strongly about someone so soon after meeting."

Arizona bit her bottom lip in thought. I knew she wasn't trying to be sexy, but the action nearly made me groan in appreciation. I _really_ wanted to kiss her again, but I knew we needed to talk this out because, let's be honest, the only thing that could come from this is heartbreak, right?

"I know exactly what you mean, Calliope," she said. The way she said my name brought a small smile to my lips.

"So, what are we going to do?" I asked after a few moments of silence.

Arizona sighed and reached up to tuck a lock of my hair behind my ear. I captured her wrist before it could retreat and pressed a soft kiss to the inside of her palm.

"If we were smart about this," Arizona said softly, "we'd pretend it didn't happen and go back to being friends, have a nice vacation and go back to our respective ends of the U.S., neither one of us worse for the wear."

"What if," I started, trailing kisses over the inside of her wrist and arm, causing her to gasp, "I didn't want to be smart about this? What if I did this?" I kissed the corner of her mouth. "Or this?" I brushed my lips ever so softly over her own lips, electing a soft groan from her. "Or this?" I whispered, then pressed my lips more firmly to hers, bringing my hands up to cup her cheeks as my tongue sought access to her heated mouth.

Arizona pulled back after a few moments. "This is dangerous, Calliope," she said as I buried my face in her neck and nibbled the delicate skin I found there.

"I know," I groaned out. "But I can't seem to stop."

Arizona moaned loudly when my teeth and tongue found what make be a rather erogenous spot on her neck, just below her ear. "Calliope," she groaned out.

"I-"

The sudden shrill of the phone ringing caused us both to spring apart like two guilty teenagers. I swore aloud as I reached for the offending object, which was still sitting on the table beside the bench when I had brought it out earlier.

"Hello?" I answered, somewhat angrily.

"Dr. Torres?" a male voice asked, somewhat weary.

"Yes?"

"I'm calling to confirm your reservations for the hiking tour at Mana Islands at nine o'clock tomorrow morning."

"Oh," I said, softening a bit. I glanced at Arizona. "Um, actually, can I cancel that?"

"Certainly, Dr. Torres," the man answered. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," I said. "My plans changed."

"Okay, Dr. Torres. Please let us know if you'd like to reschedule."

"I will, thanks."

I hung up the phone and sat it on the table. "I'm sorry," I said.

"For what? Kissing me again or for the phone interrupting us?"

"I… don't know," I said with a chuckle.

"I think… I should go," Arizona said. "I need to think about all this."

I nodded in agreement. "Me, too."


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Meeting in Paradise (4/?)

**Author: **iheartcallietorres (laurenxx3 on LJ)

**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona

**Rating: **PG-13 (for now)

**Summary: **AU - Callie and Arizona meet for the first time in Fiji. Sparks fly.

**Disclaimer: **You know the drill. All characters belong to Shonda Rhimes/ABC. I don't own anything. Any similarities to real life situations/persons are purely coincidental. Not for profit; for entertainment purposes only.

**A/N: **I have absolutely NO medical knowledge beyond what I see/hear on Grey's Anatomy, so forgive me of any medical-related errors. Also, this is un-beta'd, so all mistakes are mine. Please let me know if you come across any. As always, comments are much appreciated (and will encourage me to write more fics in the future - *hint, hint*).

**A/N 2:** Okay, so this chapter is a lot of conversation. Actually, it's mostly conversation, but I don't think y'all will mind. Also, thank you so much for all the comments and reviews! I wasn't too sure about this story at first, so I'm glad y'all seem to be enjoying it. : )

* * *

_[Arizona's POV]_

After Calliope dropped me off at my cousin's timeshare house, I decided to take a bubble bath in the gigantic tub with the amazing jets. I did all my best, most important thinking either while running or in the bath tub. Seeing as running was out of the question, I opted for the bath, where I could totally relax and focus on the issue at hand.

I carefully lowered myself into the water, taking care not to jostle my still-injured ankle, and laid back in the hot, steamy water. I sighed in pleasure as the warmth engulfed me.

Calliope plagued my mind. I couldn't stop thinking about her lips against mine or the way it had felt to be lying beneath her in the sand. Amazing. Wonderful. So fucking hot.

If I was brutally honest with myself, I had to admit that if Calliope lived in Boston or even close by, I'd have thrown all my reservations about not getting involved with someone out the window. I felt that strongly about her.

But she didn't live in Boston or nearby. She lived in Seattle. That's at least two thousand miles away from Boston, if not more. And I don't believe in long-distance relationships. There was no point in dating someone if I couldn't see them whenever I wanted to.

But then there's the fact that I really wanted to leave Boston. It was time for a change, no doubt about that, but I wasn't about to choose a hospital to work at just because it was convenient to date a person I'd _just_ met a little over a day ago.

However, Seattle Grace _was_ a top teaching hospital. I'm not even sure I could get the Head of Peds position that Calliope had mentioned earlier in the day.

But if Calliope and I had never moved past the point of friends, I probably would have looked into it once I returned home to Boston without a second thought. I would have applied and, if I got the job, moved in a heartbeat to Seattle.

But this complicated things.

A lot.

I didn't want a personal relationship to affect my career.

So the question I have to ask myself is: Can I keep my feelings for Calliope out of the equation if I were to consider Seattle Grace Hospital?

* * *

_[Callie's POV]_

After dropping Arizona off and helping her inside, I returned to my private stretch of beach. I stood in the surf as I stared out into the water and allowed my mind to replay the night's events. I lifted my fingers to brush over my lips, remembering the feel of Arizona's soft lips against them.

I was at a complete loss.

I've only known Arizona for one day. But I already felt like I knew so much about her. I knew she was smart, beautiful, sweet and had a bit of a child-like enthusiasm about her, most likely breed from her job in Peds. Normally, I would find that annoying, but not in Arizona. The perkiness was becoming on her and made me like her that much more. I also knew that she wasn't happy at her job in Boston.

And Seattle Grace needed a Head of Peds.

I shook my head. That was ridiculous. We barely knew each other. I couldn't suggest that she quit her job and move across the country for me.

But, maybe I could suggest that it would be a wise career move. Because, in all honesty, it would be. Seattle Grace had moved up in its teaching hospital rankings since our low number twelve ranking two years ago. We were now back to a respectable number four, expected to move up a place or two in the coming months.

I sighed heavily. I was still confused.

* * *

_[Arizona's POV]_

I had just poured myself a cup of coffee when the doorbell rang. I carefully made my way to the front door and peaked out through the window before flipping the lock. I opened the door to reveal Calliope, looking more gorgeous than before, if that was even possible, in dark wash jean shorts and a simple white fitted t-shirt. Her hair was down, flowing around her shoulders in the breeze of the Fijian coast.

"Hey," she said, sliding her hands into her back pockets.

"Hey," I replied, unsure of what to do. I opted on stepping aside, silently granting her permission to enter. I closed the door behind her and a tense silence fell over us.

"Um, I just wanted to apologize for last night," Calliope finally said, breaking the silence.

"For what?" I asked.

She finally looked at me and I saw the nervousness in her expression. "For…" she started, then stopped, shaking her head. She ran her fingers through her hair, tussling it even more. "Hell, I don't know. Because I'm not sorry. It's been a long time since a simple kiss made me feel like that."

I raised my eyebrows. "It wasn't just a 'simple kiss,' Calliope," I pointed out. "But I feel the same way. Actually, I'm not sure I've ever felt quite like that before."

She looked down at her sandal-clad feet and sighed. "So, what are we gonna do?"

I deliberately didn't answer because I honestly didn't know. "Do you want some coffee?" I asked.

She looked up at me and gave a small smile. "I'd love some."

I nodded once and made my way to the kitchen. I was reaching for a mug when she stopped me. "Sit," she ordered, leading me to a chair. I sat as instructed. "You shouldn't even be walking on your ankle," she said. She reached into the cabinet and got a mug, then poured herself some coffee. "How's it feel today?" she asked, indicating my ankle.

I shrugged. "Better," I said. "Still swollen."

She nodded, then sat in the chair across from me. "So we're just going to act like it didn't happen?"

I opened my mouth to say something, but couldn't figure out what exactly to say. I sighed. "Calliope, we both said we're not looking for a relationship and I don't do casual… flings."

"Neither do I," she answered, paused, then shrugged. "Anymore," she added. "And I'm not looking for a relationship, but sometimes things happen that you don't expect to. Beautiful women sprain their ankles on your private beach and you're instantly hooked."

"We still live two-thousand miles apart," I pointed out.

"Three thousand, thirty-two miles," Calliope said. "According to Google Maps. I looked it up last night."

I wrinkled my nose. "That only serves to further illustrate my point, Calliope. I don't do long distance relationships. I don't believe in them. And three thousand miles is definitely long distance." I paused. "I also did some research last night."

She looked at me in question.

"I researched Seattle Grace," I said. "Because if that kiss hadn't happened tonight and we'd remained just friends, I would have looked into it anyway. I would have applied for the Head of Peds position as soon as I got back to Boston. So why should that change just because we made out a bit?"

"You're going to apply for the job? In Seattle?"

I noticed her face beginning to light up, so I had to throw a bit of a warning in there. "I'm going to apply, but I'm not confident I could even score an interview. Seattle Grace is a difficult place to get into and I'm not sure I can get a good letter of recommendation from Dr. Aarons, the Head of Peds at Mass Gen. I'm not his biggest fan."

"Why not?" she asked.

"Remember that article in _The Journal of Pediatric Orthopedics_ I mentioned? The one about Infantile Osterosarcoma?"

She nodded.

"I wrote that just before Dr. Aarons came to work at Mass Gen. When he got there, he took over my research. Like that." I snapped my fingers for effect. "I tried to fight for it, but I only made him mad."

She looked angry. "Why did you stay?" she asked. "Why are you only now considering transferring?"

I sighed. "Because my entire family is in Boston. And I moved around so much as a kid that the fact that I've been in the same place for more than three years is like heaven to me. When my dad retired and my parents settled in Boston, it was natural that I make it my home. I looked around at other hospitals in Boston, but they either aren't hiring or aren't even in the top fifty." I sighed. "I've only just recently come to the conclusion that if I want to get away from Mass Gen, I have to get out of Boston. And it makes me sad to think about leaving my family and friends behind."

Calliope silently listened to my long-winded speech, taking in what I had to say. "I'm sorry," she said. "I didn't think about that. I mean, when I moved to Seattle, it was a new adventure for me. I had lived in Miami my entire life until I went away to college, then med school. My parents still live in the same house that I was literally born in."

"Excuse me?"

She shrugged and grinned. "I was a really quick delivery. They didn't have time to get to the hospital, so the EMTs delivered me at home."

"You sure do know how to make an entrance, huh?"

She chuckled. "It's a gift," she said, then turned serious. "Moving to Seattle was a whole new adventure for me, so I didn't realize that leaving Boston would be so hard on you."

I shrugged. "I've accepted that it's going to happen," I said. "And I'm prepared to apply for the position at Seattle Grace, but I'm not sure I'd get it."

"Chief Webber is an amazing guy. He's like a father figure to us all. And if your research on Infantile Osteosarcoma is any indication of what kind of surgeon you are, I'm sure he'd hire you in a minute. That article was brilliant, Arizona." I blushed. "I was," she insisted. "And I know a lot about Osteosarcoma. I'm a bone doctor."

"That was years ago," I said.

She blushed this time. "I may have researched _you _as well last night," she said sheepishly, avoiding eye contact.

"And?" I prompted.

She looked me straight in the eye. "And from what I read, you're a genius when it comes to little kids and surgery."

* * *

_[Callie' POV]_

When Arizona told me that she was considering on applying to Seattle Grace, I felt like I was on cloud nine. After the things I've read about her on Google, I had no doubt that the Chief would love her.

"How about this?" I said. "We keep having a good time while we're both still here in Fiji-enjoy the culture, the food, the beach and whatever else Fiji has to offer-and we let things happen however they happen. When you get back to Boston, look into the job at Seattle Grace. If it sounds like a place you want to be and you get the job, you move to Seattle. If you don't like it or, if for some insane reason you don't get the job, you look elsewhere and we'll know that we just weren't meant to be. Let fate decide."

"Fate?" Arizona questioned. "You want to leave it all up to fate?"

I grimaced. That didn't sound like me at all, but it was all I had at the moment. "I don't know what else to do," I said. "All I know is that I really like you and not doing something about that just seems… wrong."

"So you're suggesting…?"

"That we not think about anything but the seventeen days we have left together in Fiji. Just enjoy being with each other."

Arizona sighed. "As much as I want to say no because we both stand a good chance of getting our hearts broken, I can't. I can't say no to you."

I couldn't stop the smile from forming on my lips. I stood and rounded the table, reaching for her. She took my hand and stood. My lips found hers of their own accord and I groaned softly in appreciation, which she echoed. We kissed hungrily and I stepped closer, bringing our fronts together. Her arms encircled my waist.

"What happens when we leave?" Arizona whispered when we parted.

"Nuh uh," I said, shaking my head. "The world beyond these seventeen days don't exist, remember?"

"Calliope," she growled.

I shook my head and looked at her imploringly. "Please?"

She sighed and looked up at me with those beautiful blue eyes. "Seventeen days, huh?"

I nodded. "Seventeen days." And then I kissed her.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! I just wanted to let y'all know that I'm am most likely going to have to up the rating from 'T' to 'M' with either the next chapter or the one after that. That means this won't show up unless you say that you want to view "All Ratings," not just the "K-T." Thanks! : )


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Meeting in Paradise (5/?)

**Author: **iheartcallietorres (laurenxx3 on LJ)

**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona

**Rating: **NC-17/M (**Please note the rating change!**)

**Summary: **AU - Callie and Arizona meet for the first time in Fiji. Sparks fly.

**Disclaimer: **You know the drill. All characters belong to Shonda Rhimes/ABC. I don't own anything. Any similarities to real life situations/persons are purely coincidental. Not for profit; for entertainment purposes only.

**A/N: **I have absolutely NO medical knowledge beyond what I see/hear on Grey's Anatomy, so forgive me of any medical-related errors. Also, this is un-beta'd, so all mistakes are mine. Please let me know if you come across any. As always, comments are much appreciated (and will encourage me to write more fics in the future - *hint, hint*).

* * *

**..::Day 1::.. **

_[Callie's POV]_

After our talk and several more kisses, we decided to take it easy since Arizona was still nursing her sprained ankle. After examining it more closely, I could tell that it wasn't as bad as I had originally thought and should be good as new within a day or two. Which made Arizona excited because she really wanted to go snorkeling.

We spent the day alternating between watching sappy chick flicks that Arizona had brought with her, laying on the beach and playing Gin Rummy.

The evening was quiet. I went the sappy, romantic route and made a nice dinner, which we ate on the back deck under the stars with only the moon and a few candles illuminating our plates. I grimaced at the cheesiness, but Arizona seemed to have a romantic soul, so I endured it, even enjoyed it after a while. I'm sure the company was the reason for that.

The night ended with a heated make out session, but I held back, knowing that I didn't want to rush things. It seemed Arizona was on the same track because she just smiled and said good night, giving me one last soft kiss on the lips before heading inside her own house.

* * *

**..::Day 5::.. **

_[Arizona's POV]_

That next couple of days with Calliope were awesome. We had finally gone snorkeling the day before. We saw some amazing marine life and had a great time. Then earlier that day, we swam with dolphins, something I've always wanted to do.

Now I was nervous. Calliope had dropped me off at my house to change and get ready for dinner while she went to her own house to do the same.

I stood in my bedroom trying to decide what to wear. It's only been six days since we met, five since we kissed, but I knew her better than I knew some of my friends. We've spent pretty much every waking moment together since our "Seventeen Days" pact.

But we haven't slept together.

Yet.

I looked in the mirror and chewed on my bottom lip. I wanted Calliope. Badly. Who wouldn't? But was it really wise to travel down this road if there was a chance that things wouldn't work out in the end?

I paused. We had twelve days left before I would leave Fiji. (Calliope would be leaving two days after that). Twelve days that could be magnificent and full of wonder and excitement, or they could be full of dread and worry about what _could_ happen.

I took a deep breath. I'd rather have a good time. With Calliope. I wanted to be with her. I wanted to not waste any of the precious time we had left together. I wanted _her_.

Determined, I selected a light blue bra and matching bikini panties, then a sleeveless wrap dress that perfectly matched my eyes and offered a peak of my cleavage. I left my hair down and in soft waves, the way I knew Calliope liked, then slid my feet into a pair of silver sandals.

I gave myself one last glance in the mirror and nodded. "Perfect," I whispered. There was no way she could resist me in this.

* * *

_[Callie's POV]_

I knocked on Arizona's door and waited, my nerves kicking into overdrive. I was nervous because I couldn't wait any longer. I know we've only known each other for five days, but the anticipation was killing me.

Arizona answered the door with a radiant smile and I felt like the wind had been knocked out of me. She was absolutely stunning. I just couldn't get over how beautiful she was.

"Hi," she greeted.

I didn't say anything, just stepped inside and pressed her back against the wall and captured her lips with my own in a heated kiss. I pulled back after a few minutes and grinned. "Hi yourself," I said.

She smiled, showing off those amazing dimples. "What was that for?" she asked, linking her arms around my neck.

"Because I missed you."

She laughed. "It's only been an hour since you dropped me off," she pointed out.

"Too long," I said, burying my face in her neck. "What would you say if I suggested that we just stay in tonight instead of going out? I can whip us up something to eat."

Arizona hummed. "Hmm, I'd say that's a fantastic idea."

I grinned. "Great," I said. "But it's a little early for dinner now." It was only five o'clock.

"Uh huh," Arizona said. "So, what do you suggest we do to pass the time?"

I grinned and took her hand, pulling it up to my lips and kissing the inside of her wrist, much like I had the first time we'd kissed. "We'll think of something."

Arizona grinned and pushed against my shoulder, forcing me to step back. She took my hand and led me towards the bedroom, but stopped short of the door, pressing me back against the wall. "We both know where we want this to go and I'm too anxious to play games, Calliope," she said in her most serious voice.

I gulped in anticipation. Serious Arizona was definitely hot. "And just where is that, Arizona?" I asked.

She smirked and placed soft kisses from my jaw to my ear. She caught my earlobe in her teeth, making me to moan softly. My knees were quickly turning to jell-o. "We both want to be naked and on my bed as we kiss and touch and make beautiful, beautiful love to one another," she whispered seductively in my ear.

I whimpered, my eyes closing of their own accord as I imagined doing just that. I licked my lips in anticipation and my breathing quickened. "Arizona," I groaned out.

"Isn't that what you want, Calliope?"

"Yesss," I hissed, anticipation coursing through my entire body.

* * *

_[Arizona's POV]_

Calliope's groan of affirmation threatened my control, which was already hanging by a precarious thread. She threaded her fingers into my hair and guided my lips to hers. I moaned in pleasure as her tongue immediately met my own and we battled for control of the kiss.

I blindly reached out and felt for the door knob to the bedroom door, hurriedly turning it and pushing the door open. I led Calliope into the room, never allowing our lips to part. As soon as we cleared the doorway, I pushed the door closed and pinned her somewhat roughly against it.

"Oomph," Calliope grunted and pulled back slightly. "You have a thing with pushing women against walls, don't you?"

I smirked. "Only you," I replied, then took a step backwards. Then another, loving the way her eyes followed my every move. The way she watched me made me feel wanted. Desired. Like I was the only thing she could think about.

I kept walking backwards until the backs of my knees met the edge of the bed. I smiled mischievously and made quick work of the single bow holding my dress together, letting it fall down my arms to pool around my feet. I placed my hands on my hips and gave her my best seductive look.

I saw Calliope swallow hard, then lick her lips in anticipation as she slowly made her way towards me. I held out my hand as she got close and hooked my finger in the belt loop of her dark wash jeans, pulling her against me. As her lips closed over mine, my fingers went to the buttons of her dark red button down shirt, quickly undoing them, then shoving the satiny fabric down her arms to reveal her black, lacy bra. As soon as the material hit the floor, I returned my hands to the front of her jeans and started working at the button, my fingers fumbling.

Calliope caught my hands in hers and pulled them away, returning to calmly undo the button and pull the zipper down herself. She grinned.

My hands returned to her jeans and pushed the rough denim down her thighs. I sat on the edge of the bed as they fell to the floor and she kicked them away. I placed my hands on her hips, playing with the lacy fabric of the black boy shorts that matched her very sexy bra. Callie in sexy, lacy black underwear should be illegal, but I was incredibly ecstatic that it wasn't.

I leaned forward and placed open mouthed kisses along her ribs until I met the fabric of her panties. I sucked and licked at the delicate skin just above the fabric, drawing a long, low moan from Calliope as she tunneled her fingers into my hair.

I straightened and grinned at her groan of protest. But her groan of protest turned into one of pleasure when I reached up and unhooked the front clasp of her bra, then pushed the material down her arms and to the floor. Her breasts were magnificent; high and firm and a perfect handful. Her mocha nipples were pebbled and begging me to kiss them, so I did. I teased the tip of one breast with my lips and tongue, electing a gasp from Calliope as her fingers tightened almost painfully in my hair.

I kept sucking and licking her nipples for several minutes until she forced me to stop, her breathing ragged and her pupils dilated. She pushed me onto my back on the bed and covered my body with hers. She kissed me hard, thrusting her tongue into my awaiting mouth. She untangled one hand from my hair and ran it down my side, from breast to hip, then ran it back up, following my ribcage to just below my bra-encased breast. I whimpered when she made no further move. That seemed to be exactly what she was waiting for because she immediately allowed her hand to cup my breast through my bra, kneading the supple flesh.

I pulled back from the kiss with a gasp, my entire body arching into hers. She buried her face in my neck as her hand left my breast to find the clasp behind my back. She managed to undo my bra and worked her hand between us to place it against my naked breast.

"Ohhh," I moaned aloud at the incredible sensation, my eyes closing as her thumb played across my nipple. I struggled to remove the offending garment completely, chucking it across the room, not caring where it landed.

Calliope kissed down my throat to my other nipple and enveloped it into her hot mouth, capturing it lightly between her teeth. I groaned again and thrust my thigh between hers, pressing up against her heated center. She gasped, her mouth leaving my nipple as she bore down on my thigh with her pelvis.

"Oh, fuck," she groaned.

I grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her lips back to mine. I thrust my tongue into her mouth at the exact same moment that I reached down with my free hand and thrust it into her panties. I let my fingers glide along her smooth labia, teasing her a bit.

"Arizona," she gasped between kisses. "Please."

"Please what?" I asked, still caressing her labia but not delving between the swollen flesh. I could already feel her wetness coating my fingers.

She groaned out in frustration and tried to arch her hips to force me to touch her. "Touch me!" she cried out.

"I am touching you," I said with a grin.

She glared at me. "Inside. I need you inside."

I decided not to tease her any longer and thrust my middle finger into her drenched core, gasping at the tight heat that met me. "You're so wet," I groaned into her ear and her hips bucked as I added a second finger. I knew it wouldn't take much to make her come this first time. I brought my thumb to press against her clit as my fingers moved in a steady rhythm in and out. Almost immediately, I felt her walls tremor as she fell over the edge into oblivion. Her thighs trapped my hand, holding me hostage. She cried out my name and threw her head back in a stunning display of ultimate pleasure.

I didn't remove my fingers right away. I whispered sweet nothings into her ear as she came back to earth.

* * *

_[Callie's POV]_

Never in my life have I felt something that powerful. I've experienced orgasms with several people before, and myself, but never have I felt pleasure that incredible, that intense, that indescribable. And she'd only used her fingers.

When I finally caught my breath, I pulled her lips to mine and kissed her softly. I rolled us over so that I hovered above her, my hand exploring her flat stomach and abdomen. We were both still wearing our panties, but I quickly remedied that by hooking my thumbs into the sides of hers and pulling them down and off. I settled myself between her legs and kissed a wet path down her neck, between her breasts, down her stomach and abdomen. I stopped briefly at her bellybutton, allowing my tongue to dip inside before continuing downwards.

I allowed my tongue to lick a path down the groove where the inside of her thigh met her groin, enjoying the feel of her incredibly smooth skin against my tongue. The spicy sweet scent of her arousal was an aphrodisiac. I felt my own arousal increase, if that was even possible. I placed light, airy kissed against her labia, teasing her like she had teased me.

"Calliope!" Arizona gasped, threading my fingers into my hair and holding me to her.

I relented only because teasing her was only torturing myself. I thrust my tongue into her, savoring her slightly salty sweetness. I groaned in pleasure. She moaned in delight.

Her hips thrust upwards, nearly dislodging my mouth from her, but I placed my hand on her abdomen, just below her naval, to keep her still as I explored her sex with my tongue. I ran my tongue along her entire length, purposely avoiding her clit.

"Oh, god," Arizona gasped. "Calliope, your fingers. I need you. Inside. Touch me. Please." Her staccato demands were not lost on me and I did as she asked, thrusting two fingers into her soaked depth, quickly thrusting them in and out as my lips surrounded her clit. I sucked hard, wanting her to feel the incredible pleasure I'd felt earlier.

Arizona cried out and arched her back as she came hard on a long, low groan.

As soon as her body relaxed, I pulled my fingers out of her, electing a groan from her. I brought my fingers to my mouth and sucked off her juices, nearly moaning in pleasure at the exquisite taste. I then kissed my way up her torso until I was eye level with her. I was unsure of whether or not I should kiss her. I know some women hate kissing their partner after they'd gone down on them. I'm not one of those women, but I wasn't sure if Arizona was or not.

But Arizona didn't seem to mind. She gripped the back of my neck and pulled me to her, kissing me deeply. She groaned when she tasted herself on my lips and tongue. We rolled to our sides, facing each other, still locked in a heated kiss. Arizona pulled away first and grinned.

"You still have too many clothes on," she whispered, her breathing still ragged.

I glanced down at the boy shorts that I still wore, then back at her. "What are you going to do about it?" I asked, raising a single eyebrow.

She pushed me onto my back and straddled my waist, sitting up tall. I groaned at the feel of her wetness pressing against my abdomen. "Guess you'll just have to wait and see," she answered with a mischievous grin.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Meeting in Paradise (6/?)

**Author: **iheartcallietorres (laurenxx3 on LJ)

**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona

**Rating: **NC-17/M

**Summary: **AU - Callie and Arizona meet for the first time in Fiji. Sparks fly.

**Disclaimer: **You know the drill. All characters belong to Shonda Rhimes/ABC. I don't own anything. Any similarities to real life situations/persons are purely coincidental. Not for profit; for entertainment purposes only.

**A/N: **I have absolutely NO medical knowledge beyond what I see/hear on Grey's Anatomy, so forgive me of any medical-related errors. Also, this is un-beta'd, so all mistakes are mine. Please let me know if you come across any. As always, comments are much appreciated (and will encourage me to write more fics in the future - *hint, hint*).

* * *

**..::Day 10::.. **

_[Arizona's POV]_

I stared at Calliope in the soft glow of the moonlight shining through the open window as she slept peacefully. She lay on her stomach, face turned towards me, one arm slung across my waist. The sheets had drifted down during the night, revealing her strong, smooth back and a hint of bare buttocks.

I sighed softly and brushed a stray lock of hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear as I allowed my thoughts to wander over the past ten days.

In ten days, I'd managed to embarrass myself, sprain an ankle, meet an incredibly beautiful, incredibly amazing woman, and, yes, fall for said woman. The sudden realization that I had fallen completely in love with the woman laying less than a foot away left me breathless and feeling a little claustrophobic.

I wiggled out from under Calliope's grip, doing my best not to wake her. She muttered something in her sleep and turned to face the other direction, but remained asleep. I sighed in relief as I slipped out of the bed and grabbed my light robe.

I tiptoed out of the room and to the back door, sliding it open as quietly as possible. I leaned against the railing of the deck as I looked out into the horizon, the waves crashing on the surf. The ocean breeze smelled of salt and sand as it hit my face, blowing my hair into my face.

I know we'd agreed not to think about what would happen after we both left Fiji, but I couldn't help but doing just that. I'd warned myself not to fall for Calliope, but of course, my heart wouldn't listen to my logic. And now, I'm deathly afraid that I'm going to lose her. She kept reassuring me that I'd be able to get a job at Seattle Grace, but I'm not so sure. I'm confident in my abilities and know that I'm a rockstar surgeon, but I've been stifled the past few years.

I grimaced as I thought about how long I've let my career be hampered by the sexist head of Peds at Mass Gen. In all honestly, the only reason I was still there was because of my family and friends. I didn't want to leave my parents in Boston, but I knew they'd understand. They only want what's best for me, after all.

I sighed and started making my way down the beach until the waves hit my feet. I glanced around, making sure I was alone, before untying the sash of my robe and tossing it up the beach, out of the grasp of the tide. I quickly walked out into the warm water, feeling naughty. I've never skinny dipped before and know understood how others found it exhilarating.

I dove into the water, loving the feel of it against my bare skin. I slicked my hair back as I resurfaced. The nearly full moon cast a rather bright light onto the water, allowing me to be able to see well. Which is how I saw Calliope, completely nude, making her way down the beach, stopping at the water's edge.

I gasped. The pale moonlight made her look like a Greek goddess, which was fitting with her name. I stood and started towards her, still in awe of her beauty. She met me half way, the water just barely reaching our hips. No words were said. We didn't need any.

The moment her lips touched mine, I was lost in sensation, totally caught up in Calliope. She wrapped her arms around my waist and pulled me to her so that our fronts were pressed up against one another. We both groaned in appreciation.

I pulled back and grinned. I grabbed her hand and started pulling her into deeper water. I had a plan.

* * *

_[Callie's POV]_

I'd woken up and reached for Arizona, only to encounter cold sheets. I'd gone looking for her, guessing correctly that she'd gone to the beach. What I hadn't excepted was to find her wading into the water without a stitch of clothing on. I'd immediately dropped my own robe, intent on joining her.

Now, as she pulled me out into deeper water, I wondered what mischievous thing she was up to. She stopped when the waves were chest high, just below my breasts. She licked her lips and I groaned.

She smiled up at me as she leaned forward and took one of my already pebbled nipples in to her hot mouth. I gasped and threw my head back, my fingers tunneling into her hair to hold her in place.

She teased the tip with her lips and tongue until I couldn't take it anymore. I dragged her lips up to mine in a fiery kiss. We kissed as if it were our last kiss, unwilling to part. Arizona gripped my hips, her fingers digging into the flesh.

I ran my hands down her sides, grazing her breasts and causing her to whimper into the kiss. My hands continued on down her narrow ribcage and waist to the gentle flare of her hips where they ventured to her buttocks. I squeezed the supple flesh gently. Arizona groaned and pressed her front more firmly against mine.

One of my hands snaked around to grip the back of her thigh and pull it upwards to rest on my hip. I moved my hand to the inside of her thigh, my fingertips teasing the sensitive skin of her inner thigh just below her sex.

Arizona pulled away from the kiss, breathing ragged. She buried her face in my neck and reached down with one hand to capture mine. She brought it roughly to her center. "Don't tease me," she commanded. "Please. Touch me."

I did as she said, knowing that she needed the release. I sunk two fingers into her tunnel, her gasp music to my ears.

As I thrust in and out in a rapid pace, I spread my feet so that Arizona's seeking hand as complete access to my quivering core. She didn't even bother entering me; she knew I was so close that all it would take to send me into oblivion was a few swipes of her nimble fingers over my swollen clit.

"Calliope!" Arizona gasped as I brushed my thumb against her clit several times in a quick motion.

We were so in tune with each other that we climaxed within seconds of each other, Arizona's orgasm ultimately sending me over the edge as her walls trapped my fingers and her cries of passion filling the air.

* * *

_[Arizona's POV]_

"Why couldn't you sleep?" Calliope asked after we'd recovered from the mind blowing sex in the ocean and mad our way back to the deck. We sat on a towel on the top step, still naked as the day we were born and huddled close together as we watched the tide rolling in.

I glanced over at Calliope, noting the worried look on her face. I gave her a small smile to ease her mind.

"I can't tell you," I said, hoping my dimples would distract her into forgetting about the question. That, however, was not the case.

"Why not?" she asked, still looking worried.

I sighed and returned my gaze to the water. I could just barely see the rays of the rising sun beginning to peak through the horizon. "Because we said we wouldn't think about it," I muttered.

"Think about what?"

I could tell that she wasn't going to let it drop, so I decided to tell her the truth. "About what's going to happen after we leave."

Calliope was silent for several moments, her hand clutching mine. Finally she spoke softly. "I honestly don't know what's going to happen," she said. "I know what I want to happen." She turned to look at me and I turned my own gaze to meet hers. "I want you to come to Seattle and work at Seattle Grace. I want to live with you, share a bed every night with you. I want to _be_ with you. And I know it's crazy. We've only known each other a week and a half. It's insane to want you this much after such a short amount of time, but I do. I…I love you, Arizona."

I felt tears well in my eyes during her speech. They finally gave way with her declaration of love. It _was_ insane, but I felt it, too. But we both stood to get very hurt in this, and I wasn't sure I was ready to open myself up to such heartache.

"You can't say things like that, Calliope," I whispered. I saw her face fall and I rushed to continue. "Because when you do, all I can think about is us being together in a year, ten years, fifty years… until we die. But we need to be smart about this. I can't… I don't…" I struggled to find the right words to express myself, sighing in frustration at my foggy head.

I felt Calliope's arms wrap around me and pull me close. I tensed for a moment, but realized that I felt safe in her arms, like nothing bad could happen. I relaxed and wrapped my own arms around her.

"I know how much we stand to lose," Calliope said softly after several minutes. "But I can't bring myself to care about that right now. All I know is that I want to be with you."

"I want that too, Calliope," I whispered. "So much." I pulled back and cupped her cheek, my gaze meeting hers again. I licked my suddenly dry lips and breathed in her scent. "I love you, too," I said so softly that I was afraid she wouldn't hear me.

But relief washed over her face and she pulled me in for a kiss. I whimpered when I realized we were both still without clothes.

Pulling back, Calliope smiled softly. "I'm going to call the Chief," she said. "As soon as it's afternoon in Seattle."

"Calliope," I started, but she cut me off.

"No, I have to," she said. "I have to do everything in my power to get you an interview. Once you get an interview, I know the Chief will love you and hire you on the spot. He has to."

There was a bit of desperation in her voice, so I let it drop and gathered her into my arms once again. I knew then that I'd let her call him. I was willing to do almost anything now. I didn't want to lose her so soon after finding her.

* * *

_[Callie's POV]_

I had wanted to call the Chief right after we watched the sun rise, but Arizona's insisted that I get a few hours of sleep first.

I had to admit that, after a solid five hours of sleep, I did feel a lot more rested and ready to suck up to the Chief.

I'd told Arizona that I needed to go back to my own rented beach house to get something. I think she knew exactly what I was doing; that I just needed some privacy.

I dialed the country code for the U.S., then the hospital's number, then the Chief's extension, hoping that he was in his office.

"Webber," I heard the commanding voice of Chief Webber coming through the phone, loud and clear. It didn't help the butterflies in my stomach.

"Chief, it's Torres," I said, holding my breath.

"Torres? Aren't you supposed to be on vacation?"

I nodded, then realized that he couldn't see me. "Yes, sir, I am," I said. "I just wanted to ask if the Head of Peds position had been filled?" I tried not to sound too eager, but I'm not sure if I was successful or not.

"Peds? Unfortunately, no. We're having trouble finding anyone. Why?"

I took a deep breath and fidgeted with the phone cord. "I know of a possible candidate," I said. "Actually, I'm certain that she'd be willing to take the position."

"Hmm, who did you have in mind?" he asked, sounding a little doubtful.

"Arizona Robbins," I supplied. "She's currently at Mass Gen, but looking for a change. And I happen to know that she's a brilliant surgeon and very likable."

"Arizona Robbins?" he repeated. "I don't think I've heard of her. Mass Gen, you say?"

"Yes, sir," I said, twisting the cord painfully around my index finger. "She's done a lot of research on Infantile Osteosarcoma and would be willing to travel to Seattle for an interview."

"Let me check her out and I'll see about contacting her tomorrow," he said.

"Um, well, she's not exactly in the U.S. right now," I said. "She's out of the country until next Saturday."

"Torres, you realize that we need a Head of Peds asap, right?" he asked, his voice a bit frustrated.

"I know, I know," I said. "But she's brilliant and I know she'll be perfect for the job. She's… amazing." I winced at the dreamy tone of my voice and prayed that he hadn't noticed it.

I heard Chief Webber sigh and I could picture him rubbing his hand over his face. "She wouldn't, by chance, be vacationing in the same place you are, would she?"

"Umm…" Crap! I was caught. "Perhaps."

"Torres, you know that I don't hire because of personal relationships."

"I know, I know," I rushed to say. "Just look her up on Google. She's brilliant! And she'd make an excellent addition to Seattle Grace. She's willing to move to Seattle from Boston and would-"

"Torres!" he interrupted. "I'll check it out, but I make no promises. If I can find someone to fill the spot before she can interview, then I'll have to hire them. We need a Head of Peds."

"I understand, sir," I said, trying my best to hide my giddiness. "You won't regret it."

* * *

_[Arizona's POV]_

I knew what Calliope was going to do when she left my cousin's timeshare over a half hour ago. I'm not sure I'm totally comfortable with her calling her Chief on my behalf, but I knew it would make her feel better and, by extension, myself feel better as well. I wanted to believe Calliope when she said that he'd love me and hire me on the spot, but after years of working under the current Head of Peds at Mass Gen, my confidence is a bit shot.

Maybe this is exactly what I need, though. I need to get out of Boston and into a hospital where I can let my hardcore surgical abilities shine. I know I'm good, dammit. No, I'm awesome. And Dr. Aarons (Mass Gen.'s Head of Peds) can suck it.

Then and there, I made a vow to quit my job at Mass Gen. as soon as I returned to the States, no matter what happened with the Seattle Grace position. I deserve better. And Calliope had been the one to allow me to see that.

I smiled when I heard her rental car pull into the gravel driveway. I met her at the door like a lovesick teenager. She immediately enveloped me in her strong arms and buried her face in my hair.

"I missed you," I whispered.

She moved us inside without breaking contact and shut the door. "I was barely gone half an hour," she said, amusement in her voice.

I chucked and pulled back to give her a soft kiss. "Alright, fine. I won't show you just how much I missed you then," I pouted. "Your loss."

I started to step back, but she tightened her grip on my waist. "I never said I dint miss you as well," she said with a grin.

I took her hand and led her to the bedroom, fully intent on showing her how much I had missed her.

Like I said: a lovesick teenager.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title**: Meeting in Paradise (7/?)

**Author: **iheartcallietorres (laurenxx3 on LJ)

**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona

**Rating: **NC-17/M

**Summary: **AU - Callie and Arizona meet for the first time in Fiji. Sparks fly.

**Disclaimer: **You know the drill. All characters belong to Shonda Rhimes/ABC. I don't own anything. Any similarities to real life situations/persons are purely coincidental. Not for profit; for entertainment purposes only.

**A/N: **I have absolutely NO medical knowledge beyond what I see/hear on Grey's Anatomy, so forgive me of any medical-related errors. Also, this is un-beta'd, so all mistakes are mine. Please let me know if you come across any. As always, comments are much appreciated (and will encourage me to write more fics in the future - *hint, hint*).

* * *

**..::Day 16 - Evening::.. **

_[Callie's POV]_

I know that Arizona was trying not to think about the fact that this time tomorrow, she'd be boarding a plane Boston-bound. Without me.

I was trying not to think about it as well, but it was impossible.

We'd spent the day in, making love and just enjoying being in one another's arms.

"I love you," Arizona whispered as we cuddled on a bench on the deck, watching the waves crash onto the beach. Her back was against my front and my arms had instinctively wrapped around her waist to hold her to me.

I brushed her hair to one side and placed a gentle kiss against the nape of her neck. "I love you, too," I said just as softly.

That night, I couldn't fall asleep, even after the mind blowing marathon of sex we'd had after dinner. It was now two in the morning and I was wide awake. I know I put on a strong front for Arizona, confident that she'd get an interview and would get the job, but on the inside, I was petrified.

I had no doubt that the Chief would love her on the spot, but fate had played some cruel tricks on me in the past. I don't trust fate any longer.

Arizona, who had fallen asleep shortly after her last orgasm, moaned softly in her sleep, muttering something unintelligible. I tightened my arm around her and rubbed her back. The motion seemed to calm her down she relaxed into me once again.

I closed my eyes, intent on getting some sleep. I'd just started to drift off when the sound of Arizona whimpering met my ears.

* * *

_[Arizona's POV]_

I awoke with a start to see a concerned looking Calliope staring down at me. I reached out instinctively and touched her cheek to show myself that she was real.

"Are you okay?" she asked and reached out to my own cheek, swiping them with her thumbs. It was then that I realized there were tears trailing down my cheeks. I sniffled and quickly wiped the wetness away, somewhat embarrassed. It had only been a dream. "Just a bad dream," I said, ducking my head to hide from her. I sniffled again.

"You can tell me, you know," Calliope said, stroking my hair. "What's got you so upset?"

I took a deep breath, exhaling raggedly. "Us," I said. "In my dream. I didn't get the job and you… I…" I shook my head, unable to continue. Calliope held me to her until I calmed down, her hands rubbing my back in a comforting gesture.

"It won't be the end of the world if you don't get the job," Calliope said. Confused and startled, I pulled back to look down at her.

"What?" I asked. "I mean, if I don't get the job, then it's the end of us. Unless… unless you don't mind that it would be the end of us." I felt my heart begin to pound.

"Why would it have to be the end of us?" she asked, completely ignoring my moment of insecurity.

I sighed and laid my head back onto her shoulder. "I already told you that I don't do long distance relationships. Someone always gets hurt."

"I'm not saying long distance, Arizona," Calliope said, rolling me onto my back and bracing herself on her bent arm next to me. "I could always move to Boston. Why are you the one that has to move?"

"Because I'm the one that needs to get out from under a sexist pig and you love Seattle. I've listened to you talk about it and the people you work with. Can you honestly say you wouldn't miss working with them? You wouldn't miss your manwhore of a best friend or your dark and twisty roommate?"

Calliope looked away, picking at a loose thread on the sheet. "I would miss that, but-"

"No," I said. "Don't say it. Don't say that you'd give it up for me because I can't have that hanging over my head. I can't be the reason you hate Boston. And you would hate it, Calliope. You'd resent me."

She sighed. "Not consciously," she muttered. "I do love Seattle. I just refuse to think about the possibility of us not being together once we get back."

"I know," I said, my heart heavy with emotion and fear. "We still have another day here in Fiji. Let's make it good and try not to think about the what if's."

* * *

**..::Day 17::..**

_[Callie's POV]_

I zipped up Arizona's large suitcase and sighed. She was all packed up now, ready to go. I'd already gathered all my things that had migrated here over the past two and a half weeks and taken them back to my rented house last night. It had felt like I was moving out.

"I guess that's it," Arizona said as she zipped her carry-on closed. Her flight was set to leave in three hours and the airport was an hour away. "We should get going," she said softly.

"Yeah," I replied. She came to stand next to me and clutched my arm, leaning into me.

"We probably have time to take one last walk on the beach," she said.

I nodded and we took her luggage to the living room before slipping out the back sliding glass door. The sun was hot as it beat down on us, but neither of us cared. We left our sandals on the deck and strolled hand in hand towards the water. We stopped and stood in the furthest reaches of the water, just barely allowing our feet to get wet.

We didn't say anything. We didn't have to. We just stood with our arms wrapped around each other, fully content to just hold another. I committed her scent to memory, coconut and citrus.

We finally left twenty minutes later, riding in silence along the coastal highway that led to the airport.

I helped her unload her luggage and walked with her to the terminal, intent on seeing her off. I was glad that this airport wasn't like the ones back in the U.S. where the farthest you could go without a boarding pass was the security checkpoint. This way I could stay with her until she had to get on the plane.

For the next hour and a half, we sat in the terminal holding hands and chatting as if it were any other day. I was thankful for the brave front we both managed to put on.

"Passengers on Fijian Air flight 480 to Los Angeles, California, United States should now begin boarding. Thank you."

I tensed and Arizona squeezed my hand. "I guess that's me," she said softly. She would have to change planes in Los Angeles.

I nodded and we stood. There was a moment of awkward silence as we stared at each other before Arizona threw herself into my arms and held me tight. I buried my face in her hair and tried my best not to cry, but it was a losing battle. We stayed that way for as long as possible, gaining strength from one another. Finally, reluctantly, Arizona pulled back and offered me a sad smile. "I'll call you as soon as I get home," she whispered. "If it's not too late here."

"I don't care what time it is," I said. "Call me no matter what." I brushed my lips across hers, aware of our public location but unable to stop myself.

Arizona sighed and pressed her lips harder against mine, deepening the kiss.

"Last call for all passengers on Fijian Air flight 480 Los Angeles, California, United States bound. Please board the plane at this time. Thank you."

I gave Arizona one last peck and she grabbed her carry-on. "I love you," she whispered one last time before turned and gave her boarding pass to the flight attendant. She turned and waved one last time before boarding the plane.

I stood at the large window and watched the plane taxi down the runway and take off, carrying Arizona further and further away from me with each passing second. I stood there for half an hour, staring.

* * *

_[Arizona's POV]_

I was utterly exhausted by the time I got back to Boston. I'd tried to sleep on the plane, but all I could think about was Calliope and our uncertain future.

My parents picked me up a the airport, my mother immediately flooding me with hundreds of questions as she gave me a massive hug. I looked over her shoulder to my dad for help.

"Laura, honey," my dad said, nudging in between us to claim his own hug from me. "The poor girl is exhausted. Let her recover from her jet lag before you bombard her with questions."

"Just tell me this," my mother said. "Did you have a good time?"

I smiled. "I did. A very good time."

After retrieving my luggage from baggage claim, they drove me back to my apartment. My mother insisted on seeing me inside and getting me settled. I was anxious to call Callie, so I drew the line at her helping me unpack. I used my exhaustion as an excuse to get them to leave. I love my parents, don't get me wrong, but I just wanted to talk to Calliope. I need to hear her voice.

I was only able to get them to leave after promising to come by the house the next evening for dinner, my mother demanding that I bring along my laptop to show her the pictures I'd taken. I made a mental note to weed through them and move a few of the more… risqué photos of Calliope in a bikini or even less to another private folder. I didn't mind them seeing the tame ones of Calliope at all, but I'm not sure they'd appreciate the utter beauty of a topless Calliope sunbathing on the beach as much as I did.

I grinned as I picked up my phone and dialed the number Calliope had written down for me, waiting anxiously for her to answer.

"Hello?" a sleepy voice answered. I knew immediately that she'd been asleep, but that didn't stop the smile that spread across my face at the sound of her voice.

"Calliope," I said into the phone.

"Arizona," she said a little brighter. "Hey. Are you in Boston?"

"I am," I answered. "I just walked in the door to my stuffy apartment about ten minutes ago. I'm sorry if I woke you."

"It's alright," she said. "It's just that I had the hardest time getting to sleep without you curled up next to me. I miss you already."

"I miss you, too," I said softly. We talked for a few more minutes, but I could hear the exhaustion in her voice and I myself was about to keel over from lack of sleep, so we said our goodbyes after making plans for another phone call the following day.

"I love you," she said before hanging up. I felt my heart melt.

"I love you, too, Calliope," I responded. "Good night."

"Good night."

* * *

_[Callie's POV]_

I returned to Seattle two days after Arizona left and, though I'd had an amazing time and got some much-needed rest, I couldn't help the sadness that overcame me when I exited the airport to find that it was pouring rain. Typical Seattle weather. Mark picked me up at the airport, enveloping me in a bear hug.

"It's not the same at the hospital without you, Cal," he said, finally letting go. "Especially with this merger."

"Whoa, what?" I asked in confusion as we made our way to his car where it was parked in the parking deck. "Merger? What merger?"

Mark popped his trunk and hefted my bags into the back of his car. "See? I keep forgetting that you haven't been there for three weeks." He shook his head and slammed the trunk closed. "Seattle Grace is merging with Mercy West because of financial crisis. Most of the Mercy Westers started at Seattle Grace, now called Seattle Grace-Mercy West, last week. The rest are following within the week."

"I did miss a lot," I said as I slid into the passenger seat and sighed.

"Yeah, and all the residents are fighting for positions because it's obvious there are now way too many residents," Mark supplied. He glanced over and smiled at me. "We all missed you, you know. You're not allowed to go on any more exotic vacations, okay?"

I scoffed. "As if you have any say in it."

"No, really, we did miss you. Even Cristina. She was moping around the entire time you were gone."

I gave him a 'yeah right' look and he shrugged.

"Okay, so she and Meredith had a tequila party every few nights, but I know she as moping on the inside."

"Right," I said. "And I was moping while laying on the beach and drinking Sangrias with-" I stopped myself, blushing furiously.

"With? Callie Torres, did you meet someone in Fiji?" Mark exclaimed. "Who? Is she hot? It is a she, right? Did you sleep with her?"

"Oh my God, Mark, shut up!" I cried, covering my ears. "I swear, you are such a girl sometimes. Yes, I met someone. Yes, she's hot. Yes, she's a girl. And it's none of your goddamn business if we slept together."

"Which means you did," Mark muttered with a grin.

I ignored him, turning to stare out the window into the steady rain. A sudden thought occurred to me and I whipped around to face Mark. "The merger!" I cried out.

Mark, startled, jumped. "What? What about it?"

"Did they have a Head of Peds? Did their Head of Peds take the available job at Seattle Grace?"

* * *

_[Arizona's POV]_

I walked purposefully into Mass Gen. I wasn't supposed to return to work for another three days, but I wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. I nodded to staff that I knew as I made my way up to the Chief's office. I knocked purposefully on the door and waited.

"Come in," a confident voice rang out. I took a deep breath and pushed open the door. The Chief looked up and gave me a surprised look. "Ah, Dr. Robbins. I thought you wouldn't be back for three more days."

"I'm not back to work," I said, sitting in a chair across the desk from him. "I'm just back to give you this." I handed him the envelope that I held.

The Chief slid his reading glasses onto his nose and opened the envelope, taking a moment to read through the contents. His brow lifted in surprise. "You're resigning?"

"Yes, sir," I said, doing my best to sound confident. "I'll work my two weeks, but that's it. I need a change."

"I see," he said, placing the letter onto his desktop. "This presents a problem."

I gave him a questioning look. "Why is that?"

"Well, while you were on vacation, Dr. Aarons decided to take an early retirement and I was going to offer you the Head of Peds position here at Mass Gen."


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** Meeting in Paradise (8/?)

**Author: **iheartcallietorres (laurenxx3 on LJ)

**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona

**Rating: **NC-17/M

**Summary: **AU - Callie and Arizona meet for the first time in Fiji. Sparks fly.

**Disclaimer: **You know the drill. All characters belong to Shonda Rhimes/ABC. I don't own anything. Any similarities to real life situations/persons are purely coincidental. Not for profit; for entertainment purposes only.

**A/N: **I have absolutely NO medical knowledge beyond what I see/hear on Grey's Anatomy, so forgive me of any medical-related errors. Also, this is un-beta'd, so all mistakes are mine. Please let me know if you come across any. As always, comments are much appreciated (and will encourage me to write more fics in the future - *hint, hint*).

**A/N2**: Haha. Okay, so I think I made a few *enemies* with the last chapter. I just have one thing to say: I'm a [hardcore] hopeless romantic with a deep love for Callie and Arizona as a couple, so have no fear! MFEO, remember? ;-)

* * *

_[Callie's POV]_

I felt my heart racing as I waited for Mark's reply. With the merger, there was the huge possibility that Seattle Grace had acquired a head of Peds from Mercy West. I held my breath.

"Oh, Dr. Holmes. Yeah, she's hot."

I felt my heart clench and a strangled gasp was ripped out of me. Until Mark continued and I took in his next words.

"She's only a temp, though," he said, completely unaware of my anxiety. "She's a great surgeon and good with the kids, but she's not cut out to be a department head. Chief's still looking for a replacement. I'm not sure she knows that, though." He chuckled.

I was stunned. Still looking for a replacement? I felt my breathing return to normal and relief swept over me. This could still work out. I made a mental note to go see the chief first thing in the morning even thought I wasn't due back at the hospital for another two days.

Mark, still oblivious to my internal panic attack, navigated the wet streets of Seattle with ease. "So, tell me about this hot chick you met in Fiji."

* * *

_[Arizona's POV]_

"Me? You're offering me the job?" I was stunned. Had this happened before I had gone to Fiji, before I had met and fallen in love with Calliope, I would have been ecstatic. Beyond ecstatic, I would have been jumping with joy and celebrating.

But now, I was cursing my luck. Just as I had come to terms with leaving my family and friends behind, I was offered the position of a lifetime. The Head of Peds position at a nationally acclaimed, top three ranking hospital.

"You're a very competent surgeon, Dr. Robbins," the chief told me. "And you've an excellent record and the children love you. I think you'd make a fine Head of Peds." He leaned forward and took off his glasses. "May I inquire as to why you want to leave?"

I sighed. "It's a mixture of both professional and personal, sir," I explained. "Professional because, well, I didn't feel as if I had room to grow, which is obviously not the case now."

"And personal?" he inquired. "Normally, I wouldn't ask, but I'm unwilling to let you go without a fight."

I studied him, wondering how much I should tell him. "Personal because…" I shrugged and decided to appeal to his romantic side. Everyone at Mess Gen knew of and sometimes teased the chief for his overly romantic notions. I'm sure his wife of forty-seven years doesn't mind, however, "I fell in love," I said simply. I couldn't stop the smile that formed across my face at the thought of Calliope.

"I see," he said, sitting back in his chair. "I can't argue with that. But I can ask you to think this over before you make a final decision. Head of Peds here at Mass Gen. would do wonders for your career."

I nodded offhandedly and thanked him before I left. Serious thinking is definitely in store, I thought to myself as I walked out of the hospital. I drove home, thinking about my dilemma the entire way.

I heard the phone ringing as I slid my key into the lock of my apartment door and hurried inside to answer it.

* * *

_[Callie's POV]_

"Hello?" a breathless voice answered. I smiled.

"Hey, you," I said.

"Calliope," Arizona replied. I could hear the smile playing on her lips. "Are you home?"

"I am," I said, sitting on the edge of my bed. "Just walked in the door a few minutes ago. Cristina trashed the apartment."

Arizona laughed. I'd told her in Fiji that I would most likely return to a messy apartment. I'd been right. There were tequila bottles and dirty dishes everywhere. I scrunched my nose in mild disgust. My roommate was a pig sometimes.

"How was your flight?" Arizona asked.

"Boring," I answered as I slipped off my shoes and laid back against the pillows. "It would have been much more entertaining if you'd been there. We could have joined the mile high club."

Arizona chuckled. "Who says I'm not already a member?"

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever," I said. "You've never had sex on a plane."

Arizona hummed, sending chills down my spine. "Maybe not in reality, but I did have this incredibly erotic dream while I was sleeping on the plane on the way back to Boston staring a very sexy Latina."

I grinned. "Sofia Vergara? She's very sexy."

Arizona laughed. "No, silly! You."

"Me? Hmm, I like the sound of that. I wish it were the reality."

"Me, too, Calliope," Arizona said softly. "I went to see the chief today. To hand in my resignation."

"Really?"

"Yep," Arizona said, trying to sound cheerful, but I could still hear a tinge of sadness. "No matter what happened, I needed to get away from Mass Gen. But, the chief told me something and now I don't know what to do."

"What?"

I heard Arizona sigh. "He told me that Dr. Aarons was retiring and that he was planning on offering me the Head of Peds position."

For the second time that day, I felt as if the wind were knocked out of me. I couldn't form words.

"Calliope," I heard from the other end of the phone.

I swallowed hard. "You took it." There was no question in my voice. The statement wasn't accusatory or filled with the sadness that I felt. It was just a statement, as if I were commenting on the weather.

"I… I didn't take it," Arizona said and I could hear that she wanted to say more.

"But?" I prompted.

She sighed. "But, I promised myself before we got involved that I wouldn't allow my feelings for you to interfere with my career. And, let's face it, when it comes to Pediatric Surgery, Mass Gen is one of the best hospitals in the country. To be Head of Peds at Mass Gen…"

She trailed off and I rolled onto my side, hugging my favorite pillow to my chest. "And Head of Peds at Seattle Grace wouldn't be as good for your career as Head of Peds at Mass Gen." Again, my voice was soft and calm, hiding what I really felt on the inside.

Arizona sighed again. "Is there still an opening at Seattle Grace?" she asked.

"But, you just said-"

"I know what I just said," she interrupted. "Just answer me. Please. Is there still an opening for Head of Peds at Seattle Grace?"

"Yes," I simply said.

Arizona sighed. "You were supposed to say no and make this easier," she muttered, but I heard her loud and clear.

"You have to take it," I said, this time sadness filling my voice, heavy with the unshed tears.

"What?"

"The job at Mass Gen. You have to take it."

"Calliope," Arizona started.

"No," I interrupted. "I can't be the reason your career isn't as good as it could be. Like you said, Head of Peds at Mass Gen is… It's epic. I…I… can't…" I lost my battle with the tears and sniffled loudly.

Arizona was silent for several seconds before she took a deep breath. "Come to Boston," she said so quietly I nearly missed it.

"What?" Me move to Boston?

"No, really, come to Boston. There are plenty of good hospitals here if Mass Gen isn't looking for an ortho goddess, which they may be. I can ask. I'll call the chief and ask as soon as I get off the phone with you. And… and you could-"

"Move to Boston?" I questioned. "I thought you hated it there."

Arizona sighed. "I hated the politics of the hospital, but if I'm at the top of the Peds department, it won't really matter…"

"I don't know," I said. "Boston is… it's…"

"I know," Arizona said. "I sprang this on you and I'm sorry. I was still in a state of shock. Just promise me you'll think about it? I still need to think about this as well. I'm not sure if I really want the job or not. Let's just take a day or two to let it all sink in, okay?"

I nodded, then realized that she couldn't see me. "Alright," I said. "God, I miss you."

"I miss you, too, Calliope. I'll call you tomorrow. I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

_[Arizona's POV]_

I decided to do some research the next day, and I started off by visiting the chief at Mass Gen once again.

"Dr. Robbins," he greeted. "I wasn't expecting an answer so soon."

I shook my head as I sat across from him. "I still don't have an answer," I told him. "I wanted to ask a few questions before I made a decision."

He nodded for me to continue.

"You wouldn't happen to need another Orthopedic attending, would you?" I stated off with, deciding not to beat around the bush.

"Orthopedic attending? You're not thinking of changing fields, are you?" He seemed thoroughly confused.

I shook my head. "Not me," I said. "Remember how I told you that I'd fallen in love?" He nodded. "Well, my… partner is an Orthopedic Surgeon. She's at Seattle Grace right now, which is where I was planning on taking the Head of Peds position if it were offered to me."

"And you want to know if it would be possible for her to take a position here?" he asked, giving me a look that said he knew exactly what I was thinking.

I nodded, then shrugged. "I know it's probably unprofessional, but I can't think of anything else. She's a good surgeon; strong and dedicated. I don't want to think about life without her." I took a deep breath. "But Head of Peds at Mass Gen is… epic," I said, using the same word that Calliope had used to describe the position.

Normally, I'm a lot more reserved and hold back when it comes to my personal life. The only reason this wasn't my 'coming out' to the chief was because it was well-known that I'd dated a scrub nurse a few years ago for nearly year. We hadn't lasted and the break up had been mutual and amicable, but she'd left shortly after. Otherwise, I hadn't dated anyone within the hospital. And I'd kept my personal life, well, personal.

But this was different. This was about Calliope and I. I've never felt this way about anyone. I've been in love before, sure. But never like this. What I felt for Calliope went deeper than love. The thought of not being with her tugged at my heart and instilled a fear inside of me. This had to work out.

"We really don't need another Orthopedic Attending," the chief told me.

I swallowed hard and looked down at my hands, trying my best of keep my emotions in check. The last thing I wanted was for him to see me cry. I already had authority issues. Being an emotional wreck would not help my case.

"But I'll see what I can do if it means you'll take the job."

My head snapped up. "Really?"

"On a few conditions, of course," he said. "We'd have to set up an interview and I'd need to make sure she's up to par with the rest of the Ortho attending."

I nodded. "Of course," I said. "I haven't actually seen her perform surgery because, well, she's in Seattle, but I've read about her."

He grabbed a pen and a pad of paper. "What's her name and how can I get into contact with her?"

"Calliope Torres," I supplied. "But, can I talk to her first? We haven't really talked in depth about this yet. I wanted to see what the options were first."

He nodded. "I understand. We can't wait forever, though. I need an answer soon."

"Give me until Friday?" I asked.

He nodded. "Friday by noon."

* * *

_[Callie's POV]_

"She wants me to move to Boston."

Mark sat up straight and his eyes widened. He nearly spit out the sip of beer he'd just taken. He coughed. "Boston? You can't leave, Callie!"

I sighed and sipped my own drink. We sat in a booth at Joe's. "But I love her. It's crazy and ridiculous because we've only known each other three weeks, but I do. I'm crazy in love with her."

He softened a bit. "But, Callie, Boston? I mean, yeah, Mass Gen's great, but it's so far away. What about your friends here?"

I raised an eyebrow. "What? You mean the manwhore, the ex husband, the husband stealer, the dark and twisty sisters, the-"

"I get it, I get it," Mark said, holding up both his hands. "And I'm not a manwhore," he muttered. I smirked.

"Maybe it wouldn't be so bad," I said. "I mean, it's not like I have a whole lot keeping me here." At Mark's hurt look, I added, "other than you, of course." He nodded once. "And you could always visit. Aren't the Red Sox like, your favorite baseball team?"

"But it's so far away," he wined. "Why can't Nevada come here to Seattle?"

I rolled my eyes. "It's Arizona," I corrected. "And she's been offered Head of Peds at Mass Gen, which is a much better hospital than Seattle Grace, and her family is there. And it doesn't rain as much."

"So buy an umbrella!"

"Mark," I implored. "Haven't you ever been in love?"

He sobered and played with his beer bottle. "I think I am now," he said.

A huge smile spread across my face. "Marcus Sloan! I never thought I'd see the day! Lexie?"

He nodded. "I get what you're feeling. It's a powerful emotion. And I'm happy you finally found someone. You deserve to be happy, Callie. I just wish you could be happy here in Seattle. Who am I going to ask for advice when I do or say something stupid to Lexie?"

I chuckled. "I'd always be just a phone call away," I said. "And nothing is final yet. We're just thinking."

He studied me for a second. "I can tell she makes you happy," he said. "I can see it in your eyes. I missed that in you and she's given it back to you. As much as I'd hate to see you go, maybe you should. If it's what makes you happy."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Okay, ladies (and guys that happen to read Calzona fics?), I have my first big research paper of my Senior year of college due in a little over a week, so I probably won't be able to update for at least a week, if not longer. Sorry! Hope this appeases y'all for now.


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** Meeting in Paradise (9/?)

**Author: **laurenxx3 (iheartcallietorres on ff)

**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona

**Rating: **NC-17/M

**Summary: **AU - Callie and Arizona meet for the first time in Fiji. Sparks fly.

**Disclaimer: **You know the drill. All characters belong to Shonda Rhimes/ABC. I don't own anything. Any similarities to real life situations/persons are purely coincidental. Not for profit; for entertainment purposes only.

**A/N: **I have absolutely NO medical knowledge beyond what I see/hear on Grey's Anatomy, so forgive me of any medical-related errors. Also, this is un-beta'd, so all mistakes are mine. Please let me know if you come across any. As always, comments are much appreciated (and will encourage me to write more fics in the future - *hint, hint*).

**A/N2**: Okay, so thank you all so much for being so patient with me! I finally finished that paper (and it's pretty good, if I do say so myself!), so I can [hopefully] get back to regular updates. I think I'll be wrapping this story up soon, though. And then I'll just be doing one-shots for a while as the semester gets more and more hectic (midterms coming up? WHAT? lol). Anyway, thanks so much for your continued support. I love you all! A very special shout out to lbforever and USofCalzona (both on LJ). : )

* * *

_[Callie's POV]_

Two days later, I was on a plane Boston-bound, my stomach twisting with nerves. After several long conversations, it had been determined that I would travel to Boston for three days, interview with the chief at Mass Gen and get a general feel for the hospital and the city, then decide. I'd extended my vacation by a week just for this. Chief Webber hadn't been happy when I'd told him it was for a job interview, but he'd wished me luck when I told him it was Mass Gen.

As nervous as I was about the interview and the other things, my excitement at seeing Arizona again far outweighed that nervousness. I rushed off the plane once it had landed towards the baggage claim where Arizona said she'd meet me. I looked around for a blonde head, smiling broadly when I saw her. She hadn't seen me yet and I made my way purposefully towards her.

"Arizona!" I called out when I was in hearing distance. She turned and a smile broke out on her face, her dimples hitting me full force. We rushed towards one another, embracing tightly. I reveled in the feel of her arms encircling my waist once again, the sweet scent of her hair as I buried my face in it. I held on tightly, not wanting to let go and I knew that this was where I belong. In her arms, no matter where it was, Fiji, Seattle or Boston. This was home.

"I missed you so much," Arizona said as she pulled back and cupped my cheeks in her hands and kissing me softly. "I can't believe you're actually here."

I smiled, my arms still wrapped securely around her tiny waist. "I'm here," I said. "Let's get my bag and get out of here."

Arizona nodded. We collected my luggage and made our way outside into the sunshine. "Are you hungry?" Arizona asked as she took my bag and hefted it into the trunk of her SUV. "We could stop somewhere if you'd like."

I grinned. "Oh, I'm hungry," I said, stepping closer to her and hooking my fingers into the belt loops of her tight jeans. I pulled her towards me and kissed her. She moaned softly, her fingers reaching up to tangle in my hair as our tongues teased and caressed. I pulled away after a few moments and grinned again. "But not for food."

Arizona returned my grin and stepped back. She turned without a word and opened the passenger side door, eyeing me expectantly. I chuckled and got into the SUV, pulling the door closed behind me. I watched as Arizona rounded the hood of the car and got behind the wheel, already feeling anxious. It had only been a week since we last saw each other, but that was six days too long without her in my arms.

Arizona drove quickly, but carefully, and twenty minutes later, she was leading me down a brightly-lit hallway towards what I assumed was her apartment. She unlocked the door to apartment 7B and led me inside.

My bag barely hit the floor before Arizona pushed the door shut and pressed me against it, attacking my lips with hers. I gasped in surprise, but quickly regained my senses and began kissing her back.

"Need you," Arizona managed to get out between kisses. She gripped my hand in hers and broke away. I groaned in protest at the loss, but she pulled me further inside towards a door across the room. I quickly found out that the door led to her bedroom.

I paid no attention to my surroundings as Arizona quickly stripped me of my top before pressing me back onto a very soft bed. I groaned when she removed her own top with haste and brought herself over me, the bare skin of our stomachs and abdomens pressing hotly together. Our lips met in frantic kisses. I reached back and unhooked her bra, quickly tossing it aside before bringing my hand around to her front to her perfect breast and kneading the supple flesh. Arizona whimpered. I groaned.

"Too many clothes," Arizona gasped out. She pushed herself up so that she was straddling my hips. She urged me to lift up so she could remove my own bra, which she did with ease. Then her nimble fingers found the button and zipper of my jeans, making quick work of them before tugging them down my legs. She stood to remove them fully and dropped them to the ground. She licked her lips as she looked me up and down, swallowing hard.

"Arizona," I groaned out as she just stood there. I lifted myself up to rest on my elbows, giving her what I hoped was my sexiest grin.

Arizona retaliated by reaching for the button and zipper of her own jeans. I sat up fully and grabbed her hands to stop her. She looked down at me, confused. I grinned again and pushed her hands away before returning my own hands to work at her jeans, pushing them down her thighs when they were finally undone. Arizona kicked them off and stood in front of me wearing only a pair of very sexy, lacy ice blue panties. I gripped her hips and pulled her towards me, placing wet, sucking kisses over her abdomen, just above the waistband of her panties.

"Calliope," Arizona groaned, her fingers finding my hair once again and tugging almost painfully. I had learned in Fiji that I can gauge just how turned on she is by how hard her fingers tangle in my hair. I could tell by the powerful grip she had that she was past the point of foreplay. Which is probably good since I was, too.

I untangled her fingers from my hair and pushed myself fully onto the bed so that my head was near the pillows. I grinned and moved my index finger back and forth in the classic 'come here' signal. Arizona grinned and shimmied her panties down her legs before crawling to join me on the bed. I reached for her, but she shook her head slightly before hooking her thumbs into the waistband of my lacy black boy shorts and gliding them down my legs. I raised my hips to aid her and she slid them all the way off, tossing them aside to join the rest of our clothing on the floor.

Arizona lifted herself over me, capturing my lips with hers once again as her front pressed into mine. I groaned at the feel of her breasts pressed against mine and her thigh finding its way between my own thighs and pressing into my center. My hands roamed her back, gliding down as far as I could reach to run over the ample curves of her buttocks to the backs of her thighs, then back up to her smooth back.

Arizona broke away and peppered soft, wet kisses down my neck and collarbone, stopping only briefly at my breasts to tease my erect and aching nipples. I'm pretty sure my breasts are Arizona's favorite part of my anatomy because she would spend several minutes just licking and sucking at my nipples. But I was too far gone for too much teasing, and Arizona seemed to have instinctively known that because she didn't linger as long as usual.

She quickly moved between my legs, gripping my thighs to spread them as wide as possible. She licked a hot, wet path from the inside of my right knee upwards to my core.

"Arizona," I breathed out as she nipped at the swollen lips of my sex. My fingers tunneled into her silky hair and held her in place.

I gasped and groaned in agonizing pleasure when her tongue ran across my aching clit, stabbing at it in a way that was sure to make me come in a matter of seconds. My hips arched up and my eyes closed as I felt the beginnings of orgasm pull at my senses.

Arizona kept nipping and sucking at my clit as she pressed a finger into me, moving in a steady rhythm.

"Oh, fuck," I groaned out, feeling my climax overcome me. I cried out as I came, calling out her name as she kept up her ministrations until I couldn't take anymore and pushed her away. I pulled her up to join me at the head of the bed and kissed her hard, loving the taste of myself on her lips and tongue.

I knew Arizona must be insanely turned on and in need of release, so I brought my hand between us and dipped my middle finger into her, groaning at the wetness I found there. She gasped in response.

With my free hand, I pressed against her shoulder so that she rolled to her back and I buried my face in her neck, nipping at the delicate skin I found there.

I moved two fingers in and out of her as my thumb pressed against her clit. It wasn't long until her hips were thrusting uncontrollably and she was crying out in pleasure. I pulled back and watched her face as her orgasm washed over her, reveling in her utter beauty. Her eyes were closed, her mouth open on a strangled moan and her head thrown back, exposing the exquisite arch of her neck and décolletage. She was, without a doubt, the most beautiful women I've ever known, both inside and out.

* * *

_[Arizona's POV]_

I woke up to the smell of food and lazily opened one eye. I immediately reached for Calliope only to encounter cold sheets. I sat up and yawned, glancing at the clock. I must have fallen asleep. Not surprising considering the marathon of sex Calliope and I had partaken in as soon as we'd stepped into my apartment. It was now well into the afternoon.

I stood and stretched, my muscles sore from the workout they'd received. I quickly put on a light robe and made my way out to the kitchen, following the smell of food.

"Hey," I said when I entered the small kitchen to find Calliope chopping vegetables. She was dressed in a white tank top without a bra and a pair of black cotton shorts that showed off her long, toned legs. The ensemble was completed by the hot pink apron that I bought, but never used.

She glanced up and smiled. I stood on tiptoe to give her a soft kiss.

"I hope you don't mind," she said, indicating the food. "I just kind of made myself at home."

I smiled and shook my head. "I don't mind at all," I said. "What are you making? It smells delicious." I lifted myself onto a clear portion of countertop and swung my legs as I watched her work.

"Just a simple curry chicken stir fry," she replied. "You didn't have much in your cabinets or refrigerator to work with."

I shrugged. "I don't really cook all that much. I can do simple things, but lack the finer skills. Unlike you. Where did you learn to cook?"

Calliope tossed some veggies into the pan and adjusted the temperature of the burner. "A little from my mom," she said. "But mostly, I just tried different things and found what worked and what didn't. I like being creative with food. I'm not artistic at all when it comes to drawing or writing or things like that. But cooking comes naturally to me."

She stepped in front of me and placed her hands on my thighs, playing with the silky material of my robe. I brought my hands up to grip the edges of the apron, just above the top of her tank top. I pulled her towards me and leaned down for a kiss.

"You look sexy in an apron," I said against her lips. "Especially a hot pink one."

She grinned. "You would have a hot pink apron," she said before kissing me again.

"I'm so glad you're here," I whispered once we'd parted. I lay my forehead against hers, one hand coming up to brush across her cheek.

Calliope hummed. "Me, too," she said. "It was torture not being able to hold you or kiss you. Or touch you." Her hands slipped under the edge of my robe to glide up the outside of my thighs and come to a rest on my naked hips. She pulled back and grinned. "Why, Dr. Robbins!" she gasped, feigning shock. "Are you naked under that robe?"

I flashed her my signature dimpled grin and leaned back. I decided to pretend to ignore her. "I believe your stir fry is about to burn, _Dr_. Torres."

She glanced over at the pan and cursed softly.

She managed to save the food and we ate quickly, both ravenous after our morning workout. Calliope tried to insist on doing the dishes, but I shook my head in refusal and told her I'd take care of it. She had cooked, after all.

"Why don't you go draw a bath and light some candles and I'll be in there in a few minutes?" I suggested. She grinned and kissed me.

"I like the way you think," she said before sauntering into the bedroom towards the bathroom. I heard the water running a few minutes later and the image of her naked body infiltrated my mind as I did the dishes. I immediately felt my heart start to pound and my mouth water.

Calliope was gorgeous, of course, but it was more than that. She was sexy in more than her looks. It was in her attitude. Her confidence. It was the way she loved so intensely and in the way that, when we're talking, she makes me feel as if what I'm saying is the most important thing she's ever heard. It was how she cared like crazy. It was how no one could keep her from her goals.

I loved all those little things about Calliope that made her, well, Calliope. The woman who, after only a few days with her on the beach in Fiji, I'd fallen so hard for that it broke my heart to even think about not being with her.

And she loved me, too. She had to if she was willing to move clear across the country for me.

The little nagging voice in the back of my head started up again at that thought. It made me feel guilty for taking her away from a place that she clearly loved. I could tell that she loved Seattle and the people there from the way she'd described it to me while we were still in Fiji. I felt like I knew the people already from her anecdotes of her colleagues and friends.

I didn't really have friends here. I mean, of course I had people that I ate lunch with on a regular basis or maybe went out with for drinks after a long shift, but I would consider myself close to any of them. Not the way in which Calliope seemed to be with her friends.

My parents are here in Boston, though. Well, Boston is where they call home. Since they retired a few years ago, they've been traveling a lot. They're usually gone for half the year or more.

I've never loved Boston. I had always attributed that to the fact that I wasn't satisfied with my career at Mass Gen. But even with the offer of Head of Peds, I don't think I could ever love this city the way Calliope loves Seattle. Again, if I had never met Calliope and fallen in love with her, things would probably be different. I'd have returned from Fiji rested and relaxed, accepted the job offer without a second thought and gone on with my life here in Boston, happy with my life.

But I did meet and fall in love with Calliope.

I had known from the start that anything between us would create problems. I had known instinctively that Calliope was more than a Fijian fling. And if I hadn't met her, none of this would be an issue.

But I don't regret having met her. Not a single iota. Because, had I not met her, I would never have experienced emotions this deep, this intense, this amazing. I would never have known how exquisite love can be.

So, no, I don't regret anything except the fact that she was going to give up Seattle for me.

Was I being selfish? I mean, Head of Peds at Mass Gen is a once in a lifetime opportunity. But so is finding someone as amazing as Calliope. Was I really going to let her give up her friends and the place she obviously loved for me?

But Mass Gen is… the best. And I had a chance to be a department head. I could do so much to help fight childhood diseases with a Mass Gen association.

But would I be happy?


	10. Chapter 10

**Title:** Meeting in Paradise (10/?)

**Author: **iheartcallietorres (laurenxx3 on LJ)

**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona

**Rating: **NC-17/M

**Summary: **AU - Callie and Arizona meet for the first time in Fiji. Sparks fly.

**Disclaimer: **You know the drill. All characters belong to Shonda Rhimes/ABC. I don't own anything. Any similarities to real life situations/persons are purely coincidental. Not for profit; for entertainment purposes only.

**A/N: **I have absolutely NO medical knowledge beyond what I see/hear on Grey's Anatomy, so forgive me of any medical-related errors. Also, this is un-beta'd, so all mistakes are mine. Please let me know if you come across any, but I'm pretty OCD about grammar and spelling, so there shouldn't be too many mistakes. As always, comments are much appreciated (and will encourage me to write more fics in the future - *hint, hint*).

**A/N2**: I'm alive, I promise! One of my pet peeves is fic writers that take FOREVER to update... Umm, well, at least it was until I realized just how much life can get in the way... So, yeah, sorry about that! College is hard. College is intense. College is ruling my life lately... But, I think I'll be able to finish this entire story (only one or two more chapters) within the next week or so. Yay! Umm, sorry once again! This one isn't quite as long as the others, but I wanted y'all to have SOMETHING to read. lol. So, enjoy. : )

* * *

_[Callie's POV]_

I interviewed with the Chief at Mass Gen the next day. I'd been a little nervous at first, but it had gone smoothly. At the end, he'd stood, shaken my hand and said he'd contact me within forty-eight hours. I wasn't worried. I'd aced the interview. There's no way he wouldn't hire me.

All the same, I was less than thrilled. The hospital and the people were nice enough. Arizona had introduced me to a few of her colleagues and they were all nice and polite, but it wasn't Seattle Grace-Mercy West by any means. Sure, there wasn't as much gossip or catty drama as far as I could tell, but I've come to love that about SGMW. Weird as that may be.

But if being here in Boston at Mass Gen meant that I got to be with Arizona, then I'll take the job in a heartbeat. So, I resigned myself to move to Boston. People do crazy things for love, right?

So, I put on a brave face and let Arizona show me around the city, feigning excitement.

* * *

_[Arizona's POV]_

I knew she was faking. She hated it here. She tried to play it off like she was just nervous about her interview earlier in the day, but I could see past it all.

What was it about Seattle that made her love it so much? I was determined to find out. Which meant I needed to be a little clever.

"I hate to think that you're spending time here when you could be spending it with your friends back in Seattle," I said casually once we'd returned to my apartment. She looked at me quizzically. "I mean, if you get the job and move here, it'll be pretty quick. And let's face it, you'll get the job. You should be spending this time with your friends in Seattle."

"Are you trying to get me to leave?" she asked, only half-kidding.

I chuckled. "No, of course not. I want to go with you. I want to meet these people and this hospital you love so much."

She studied me intently for a few seconds. "Why?"

I shrugged. "I want to know everything about you."

She seemed to believe me, or at least act like she did, because we made immediate plans to fly out to Seattle the next day. I really hated flying, but it would be worth it for her.

We spent the rest of the evening in, watching movies and making out on the couch. More so of the latter than the former. We eventually gave up trying to watch the movies and retired to the bedroom where we made love long into the night, discovering all the ways that made each other gasp in pleasure, moan in delight and scream aloud in ultimate satisfaction.

* * *

_[Callie's POV]_

She was up to something, but I had no idea what. But, she wanted to come back to Seattle with me, so I wasn't going to question it too much. In the back of my head, I had this idea that she'd fall in love with the city and the hospital and decide to move here instead of me moving to Boston. But, I wouldn't hold my breath. It was a long shot by far. Seattle isn't for everyone.

Mark agreed to pick us up at the airport. He was excited to finally meet Arizona. Actually, I think he was just looking forward to grill her. He'd seen pictures of her and talked to her once on the phone, albeit briefly because he'd snatched the phone out of my hand and I'd quickly gotten it back.

"Torres!" I heard as soon as we'd reached the baggage claim of the airport. I turned to see Mark, along with Cristina and Lexie making their way towards us. Mark immediately pulled me into a crushing hug, catching me by surprise.

"Oof!" I breathed out. "Can't…breathe," I huffed out. He let go and I inhaled deeply. "Jeez, you'd think I had been gone for months. It's barely been a day, Mark."

He shrugged. "I wasn't sure if you were ever gonna come back," he answered sheepishly. He glanced behind me and saw Arizona. I gripped her hand and pulled her out from behind me. "Guys, this is Arizona. Arizona, this is Mark, Lexie and Cristina," I introduced.

"Hi," Arizona greeted cheerfully.

Mark glared at her, Lexie offered a broad smile and Cristina didn't do anything. I got the feeling that Mark had forced her to accompany him and Lexie.

I cleared my throat. "Well, shall we?"

Mark nodded and we started towards the exit. Arizona walked next to me, her hand gripping mine tightly. "I don't think they like me," she whispered, obviously dismayed.

I let go of her hand and moved my arm around her shoulder. I placed a gently kiss on her temple. "They're just mad because I might be leaving. They'll warm up to you once they get to know you."

Arizona didn't answer. We made our way to the parking deck and got into Mark's car, Lexie up front with him and Cristina, Arizona and I in the back. Arizona was in the middle.

"Joe's?" Mark said after several moments of strained silence.

I shook my head. "Maybe later," I said. "We're both exhausted from having to be at the airport so early. Besides, it's only noon."

Mark grunted. "So? I need a drink."

"Oh, stop being such a baby," I teased and reached forward to flick him on the back of his head.

"Ow. Alright, alright. To your apartment, then?"

"Yeah."

Lexie turned around in her seat and gave a big smile. "So you're a Peds surgeon, right?" I immediately knew what she was up to and tried to figure out a way to stop her, but knew it was probably futile.

Arizona returned her smile. "That's right."

Lexie gave her a contemplative look. "You know, Seattle is a great place to live. And Seattle Grace-Mercy West is an awesome place to work. And, we still need a head of Peds…"

"Lexie!" I hissed.

She gave me an innocent look. "What? We do. Webber nearly fired Dr. Holmes last week because she screwed up the rotation schedule so badly that surgeries were being postponed by days. She's in way over her head. The only reason he didn't was because there's no one to take over even temporarily." She turned back to Arizona. "It's not too late to apply for the job."

"I know," Arizona said, gripping my hand. "I'm here for three days. It's up to y'all to convince me to stay."

* * *

_[Arizona's POV]_

I felt Calliope's eyes on me as I offered up that challenge. I hadn't let on at all that I was considering moving to Seattle instead of taking the job at Mass Gen. I didn't really want to get her hopes up in case I decided that I liked Mass Gen better, but after meeting just a few of her friends and saw how protective and close they were to Calliope, I had a feeling what my decision would be.

"What do you mean?" Calliope asked.

I smiled at her. "It's obvious you love it here, Calliope and I'm so touched and amazed that you'd be willing to give it all up for me. But you hated Boston, I could tell. I want to know why you love it here so much and you never know. Maybe I'll fall in love with Seattle like I fell in love with you."

Calliope's eyes watered and she gave me a small smile. "But Mass Gen is—"

"Just another hospital," I said. "Anything I can do there, I can do here. Right?"

"Yes!" Mark said from the driver's seat. Lexie poked his side to silence him.

Calliope leaned forward and captured my lips in a soft kiss. "Thank you for trying," she whispered. "It really means a lot."

I grinned. "Of course," I said. "I love you."

A gagging noise from my right captured my attention and I turned to see the woman who'd been introduced as Cristina making gagging motions with her finger in her mouth.

"Shut it, Cristina," Calliope scolded and held me closer. "You're just jealous."

Cristina scoffed, but didn't say anything. I glanced up at Calliope. "Is she always like that?"

"Oh, this is Cristina in a good mood," she replied. "Wait 'til you see her when she hasn't had a cardio surgery for a week. Then she gets moody."

"Torres, bite me," Cristina replied.

I grinned. "That's reserved for me," I said, basking in the glory of Cristina's sickened expression.

We arrived at an apartment complex shortly after and exited the vehicle. Calliope pointed across the street. "That's Seattle Grace-Mercy West." Then she indicated the building we were standing in front of. "And this is where I live."

"You live right across the street from the hospital? That's so awesome!"

Calliope grinned. "Come on, let's see if Cristina has managed to wreck the apartment since I've been gone."

Cristina stuck out her tongue at Calliope and turned to enter the building. Mark and Lexie followed her, each carrying a luggage bag, then Calliope, took my hand and led me inside. We made our way up to apartment 502, which was a little messy as Calliope had warned me it probably would be.

"Joe's tonight?" Mark asked.

"Probably, but I'm not sure what our plan for tonight are yet," Calliope answered.

"We'll be there," I assured, not wanting to give them any reason to not like me. "What time?"

Mark glanced at Calliope. "Nine?"

Calliope rolled her eyes. "Fine. We'll be there at nine. Now get out." She softened her order with a smile. Mark and Lexie left and Cristina had already disappeared behind a door that I assumed was her bedroom.

"So, what should we do first?" I asked excitedly, ready to see the city and the hospital.

"I'm a little tired," she said around a fake yawn. "I think I'm going to go take a nap."

"Calliope," I pouted. "I didn't exactly have sleeping in mind."

She grinned. "Neither did I."

* * *

_[Callie's POV]_

After "napping" and then showering and changing, I took Arizona to tour the hospital. The very first person I ran into upon entering the surgical floor was Bailey.

"Torres, do you even work here anymore?" she asked dryly once she saw me.

"For now," I said casually.

She snapped the patient folder closed and gave me a questioning look. "What do you mean, 'for now'? You haven't been here for nearly a month and now you're talking about transferring hospitals? What's gotten into you?"

I ignored her questions and grabbed Arizona's hand. "Bailey, I'd like you to meet Arizona Robbins. She's a Peds surgeon at Mass Gen."

Bailey glanced at our clasped hands and rolled her eyes. "I don't even want to know," she said. "But all I'm saying is that you better think long and hard before making any career-altering decisions." She glanced at Arizona. "Both of you." With that, she turned and walked away.

I wasn't phased. It was classic Bailey. But Arizona seemed confused. "Don't worry about her," I told her. "Her bark is much worse than her bite. Now, Cristina, on the other hand…"

Arizona chuckled. "I can imagine."

I finished showing her around the hospital, ending in the Peds wing. I adored the look on her face when she saw the cheerfully decorated walls and colorful décor.

After that, I took her on a brief tour of the city, ending at small Italian restaurant for an early dinner.

I didn't want to get my hopes up too far, but Arizona's seemed enthralled by the Emerald City and had appeared to love SGMW. I hadn't wanted to say anything, but I hadn't been all that impressed in Boston. Don't get me wrong, it's a great city and I loved the atmosphere, but it just wasn't Seattle.


	11. Chapter 11

**Title:** Meeting in Paradise (11/11)

**Author: **iheartcallietorres (laurenxx3 on LJ)

**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona

**Rating: **NC-17/M

**Summary: **AU - Callie and Arizona meet for the first time in Fiji. Sparks fly.

**Disclaimer: **You know the drill. All characters belong to Shonda Rhimes/ABC. I don't own anything. Any similarities to real life situations/persons are purely coincidental. Not for profit; for entertainment purposes only.

**A/N: **I have absolutely NO medical knowledge beyond what I see/hear on Grey's Anatomy, so forgive me of any medical-related errors. Also, this is un-beta'd, so all mistakes are mine. Please let me know if you come across any, but I'm pretty OCD about grammar and spelling, so there shouldn't be too many mistakes. As always, comments are much appreciated (and will encourage me to write more fics in the future - *hint, hint*).

* * *

_[Arizona's POV]_

Early the next morning, I told Calliope that I was going to run out a few errands and that I'd be back in about an hour. The look on her face said she didn't believe me, especially when she offered to accompany me and I adamantly refused. She knew what I was up to, but neither one of us wanted to vocalize it until it was final.

I knocked on the solid oak door and waited. A gruff but not at all unpleasant "Come in!" came from behind the door and I opened it slowly.

"Dr. Robbins," Chief Webber greeted me, standing from behind his desk to shake my hand. He indicated the chair in front of his desk and I sat.

"Thank you for agreeing to meet with me," I said, nervous but not allowing it to show.

"It was rather sudden, but I'm hoping it's for a good reason," he said. "Like that I won't have to give up one of the most promising young orthopedic surgeons this side of the Mississippi and that I'll be gaining an extremely talented Pediatric surgeon as well?"

I had to chuckle at that. "Let's talk business, Chief Webber."

Half an hour later, I walked out of Seattle Grace-Mercy West hospital feeling as if a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders. Chief Webber had immediately offered me the Head of Peds position and, much to my surprise, offered me a rather generous salary that beat Mass Gen's offer by nearly twenty percent.

But it wasn't the money that had won me over. It had been Seattle. The people. The hospital. The look on Calliope's face as she'd shown me around and introduced me to her colleagues and friends.

I couldn't stop the smile from spreading across my face as I thought about starting my new job in two weeks. I had two weeks to move across the country and, while the thought itself was daunting, I new that I'd be coming home to Calliope.

Home. It felt so right. Yep. This was my home.

* * *

_[Callie's POV]_

I'd decided to go back to bed when Arizona had left this morning to run her "errands." She'd kept me up late into the night and I was still exhausted.

Now I woke up to something tickling the back of my neck. I groaned slightly, willing sleep to return, but I felt it slipping away with each passing second.

I opened one lazy eye and was met with the crystal clear blue gaze of the most beautiful woman I'd ever laid eyes on. I grinned when I saw her broad, dimpled smile.

"Morning, gorgeous," she whispered into my ear.

"Hmm, mornin'" I said sleepily. I yawned and rolled over onto my back, bringing her down on top of me. "Got your errands all done?"

She nodded, her smile broadening if possible. "Uh huh and we both know where I was, so let's not beat around the bush, okay?"

I couldn't stop the smile from forming on my own lips, but still felt a nagging doubt in the back of my head. I was pretty sure where she'd been, but there was always a chance that I was wrong. I needed to hear her say it first. "So don't," I said, looping my arms around her neck. "Just tell me."

She leaned down and kissed me gently, barely brushing her lips across mine. "How do you feel about taking another two week off from work?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Another two weeks? I mean, I guess I could, but why?"

"I may need some help packing and moving across the country."

I blinked several times, allowing her words to fully sink in. "You… really?"

She nodded. "I've never really liked it in Boston. I mean, I love my parents and I'm going to miss them like crazy, but there was nothing else really keeping me there. And you love this city. You have so much keeping you here, yet you were willing to give it up for me. Chief Webber offered me the Head of Peds position and I took it. Actually, I'll be making more here than in Boston, anyway. But, that's beside the point. Calliope, I love you and I'll do anything to make you happy. You moving to Boston wouldn't make you happy. It would make you miserable. But I'll be happy here in Seattle. Happier than I'd ever be in Boston. Because you're here and anything I could have done at Mass Gen, I can do here."

Tears sprang to my eyes during her speech and spilled over onto my cheeks. I was speechless and so incredibly happy. I couldn't think of anything to say to express my happiness, so I kissed her instead. Long, hard and full of passion. I held her tightly to me, scared to let her go.

We finally had to part to breath and I buried my face in her neck, unable to stop the sobs that wracked my body. Arizona must have been confused because she pulled back and looked into my eyes questioningly.

I smiled though my tears. "Happy tears," I said. "I promise." I kissed her again, her hands coming up to wipe my tears away.

"I love you," she said with so much sincerity it gave me chills.

"I love you, too," I responded, my voice heavy and thick with emotion. I pulled her in for another kiss, suddenly needing to feel her naked skin against mine in order to convince myself that I wasn't dreaming.

I kicked at the covers until they gathered at the foot of the bed, then pulled her more fully on top of me. Her groan of pleasure at feeling our fronts pressed so intimately together only intensified my arousal.

Arizona pulled away and ran wet, sloppy kisses over my jaw and down my neck. Her fingers gripped the bottom of my tank top and pulled it upwards. I sat up slightly in order to allow her to pull it off completely and toss it aside. Before she could move her mouth any further down, I gripped her own shirt and pulled it up and off, pouting when I realized that she was wearing a bra as well. I quickly remedied that, though, with a quick flick of my wrist and tossed it to the floor.

Arizona grinned from above me and moved back up so that our bare breasts pressed against each other as she returned her lips to mine in a fierce kiss. I groaned out when I felt her rock hard nipples brush my own just as she thrust her tongue possessively into my waiting mouth.

I couldn't take it any more and I quickly undid the fastening of her slacks and pushed them along with her lacy panties down her trim thighs. As she kicked them off, I slid my own shorts and panties down and off, anxious to feel her against me.

"Fuck," I groaned out as she pressed her muscled thigh between mine and pressed roughly against my drenched center. I arched my hip upwards, allowing my own thigh to press against her. We rocked back and forth frantically, matching one another's quick pace. We were both anxious to come.

I reached down and slid my finger over her slick clit, coaxing her orgasm. She gasped loudly, throwing her head back and hissing. She followed my lead, however, and found my swollen clit with her fingertip, mimicking my caresses.

"So close, baby," she panted. "I'm so close."

"Me, too," I cried out, my hips arching again as complete oblivion overcame me and I literally saw stars explode behind my tightly closed eyes. I felt Arizona tense, then call out my name on a strangled growl as orgasm overcame both of us, leaving us breathless and incapable of coherent thought.

* * *

_[Arizona's POV]_

I lay on top of Calliope, my head pillowed on her ample chest. I could hear her steady heartbeat in my ear and the fingers of my right hand traced delicate, random pattern on the smooth skin of her arm.

"Tell me something you've never told me before," I said, lifting my head to meet her eyes. "About yourself."

"Like what?" she asked, tucking a stray strand of my blonde hair behind my ear.

I thought for a moment. "A secret. Any secret you've kept from me."

A thoughtful expression crossed her face as she thought. Her eyes met mine and a flush spread across her face. "Have I ever told you that I was married?" she asked.

My eyebrows shot up. "Married? Really?"

She nodded. "A few years ago, before I realized that I liked women. It was a stupid thing to do, but I thought I loved him."

"You didn't?" I asked.

She sighed. "I did, but I realize now that it wasn't the right kind of love. It wasn't the love that should come with marriage and forever, you know?"

I nodded. "What happened?"

A sad look crossed her face. "He cheated on me. With a fellow resident. We divorced and eventually I was able to forgive him, but I wasn't ever able to forget."

"He's works at the hospital, then?" I questioned and tears immediately sprang to her eyes.

"George," she said. "His name was George. George O'Malley. H-he got hit by a bus as he pulled a woman to safety. A stranger. He didn't make it."

"Oh, Calliope," I said, my voice full of concern.

She gave a small, sad smile. "He was a good guy," she said. "Even though he cheated on me. We should have never gotten married in the first place. He was kind and a little bit of a dork, but everyone loved him, you know?"

I didn't really know what to say, so I opted for gathering her to me and holding her. "It sounds like you miss him," I said.

"I do," she replied. "Not as a husband, of course, but as a friend." She pulled back and looked up at me. "It doesn't bother you, does it? That I've been with men in the past?"

I shook my head. "Of course not," I said. "You were still 'finding yourself,' so to speak. It's not you hadn't been with women before me."

She chuckled. "Well, woman. Erica was the first woman I was with and when she left, I was celibate for a long time. Until I met you, that is."

Whoa, what? I raised my eyebrows in question. "Erica was your first? You've only been with one other woman?"

Calliope nodded. "Why? Is that an issue?"

I shook my head, but rolled onto my back, a million thoughts crossing my mind. Past relationships began to infiltrate my mind and my doubts grew. I was moving across the country for a newborn?

* * *

_[Callie's POV]_

My heart clenched as soon as Arizona moved herself off me and refused to look me in the eye. Had I said something wrong?

"Arizona?" I questioned. "Um, what's wrong?"

She finally looked at me, biting her lower lip. At any other time, I would have been enthralled by the sexiness of that motion, but I was too worried about her sudden coldness.

"I just… You've only been with one woman and I don't want to turn out to be an… experiment," she said so softly I wasn't sure I'd heard her correctly.

My eyebrows shot up in disbelief. "Experiment?" I felt my cheeks start to flush with anger. "Is that really what you think of me? That I'm some whore just out to get her jollies?"

"Calliope," Arizona interrupted, sitting up, holding the sheet to her chest to hide her naked torso. "I didn't mean it like that. I wasn't implying that you were just using me."

I sat up as well. "That's what it sounded like," I said, my voice heavy with emotion. I was still on the brink of tears from discussing George and felt the tears welling in my eyes.

"I've been hurt in the past," Arizona said. "By newborn lesbians that decided they didn't want to be gay after all and dumped me for men. I'm just… cautious when it comes to who I date because I don't want to be hurt like that again."

I studied her and noticed how heartfelt her confession was and how scared she was of being hurt. "Just because I've only been with one other woman doesn't mean that I don't have experience," I said. "I know what love is and I know that I love you. I'd never do anything to intentionally hurt you, let alone cheat on you with anyone, male or female. I was willing to give up my job and friends to move clear across the country for you for God sake!" I noticed her wince at that and softened my voice. "What's it going to take for you to trust me?"

I watched her lick her lips and take a deep breath. Then she reached out and grasped my hand, bringing it up to her lips and kissing my palm. She sighed. "I'm sorry," she said. "You're right. You were going to give all this up for me and I forgot all about it because I was scared. I do trust you and deep down, I know you'd never hurt me." Her eyes finally met mine. "And I love you, too. I may have my moments of insecurity and jealousy, but I trust you." She gave me an innocent look. "Forgive me?"

I sighed, but nodded. "I guess," I said, then gave her a small grin. "But you'll have to make it up to me somehow."

She grinned back, her dimples making an appearance as she allowed the sheet to drop to her waist. "I'll think of something," she said slyly and moved closer.

* * *

_[Arizona's POV]_

I have to admit that my freak out had been silly, but I think I was looking for an excuse to freak out and try and drive a wedge between us, as I have a tendency to do when I start committing to someone. I'm glad Calliope called me out on it and put a stop to my pettiness.

We spent the rest of the day lazing in bed, getting up only to shower and eat, but then we'd end up right back in bed. I have to admit, for someone who's only been with one other woman, Calliope is quite adept at pleasing another woman. She never failed to bring me to thunderous orgasm, whether it be after a fast, hot and heavy session of raw, ravenous sex, or slow, almost torturous love making.

Right now, Calliope opted for the latter, working me up slowly, taking time to memorize every part of my body, every dip and rounded curve. Her lips grazed the side of my over-sensitized breast, across my stomach to my belly button. Slow. Deliberate. Torturous.

When she finally reached the apex of my thighs with her lips, I thought the torture would be over, but she kissed down my leg instead, licking a sinuous path down my inner thigh, over my knee towards my toes. I've never particularly been a foot person, but I nearly came when as she nibbled my ankles and pressed her thumbs into the sensitive undersides of my foot, finding an erogenous zone I'd never before been aware of.

Her strong surgeon hands moved up the outsides of my thighs, over my hips and waist to encase my ribs. I marveled at the strength of those hands. The broke bone for a living, yet caressed me with the softest, most delicate of touches. They brought me to ultimate pleasure. The things she could do with those hands…

"Calliope," I gasped as those very hands moved to cup my breasts, my nipples pressing into her palms. My back arched slightly at the grin playing across her lips. I wanted those lips on mine. I tangled a hand in her raven hair and pulled her to me, our mouths meeting in a perfect dance of lips, teeth and tongue, as if choreographed to a sensual beat.

She pulled back, earning a groan of protest from me that quickly transformed into a moan of pleasure as her talented lips encircled the nipple of my left breast, her tongue teasing the tip gently, driving me slowly insane.

"More," I gasped.

Calliope kissed a wet path down my torso, over my stomach and abdomen to my hips. Her perfect teeth nibbled gently at the delicate skin of my inner thighs, her tongue swiping a hot path towards my aching center.

"Please," I groaned out, my hand still clutching her scalp in attempt to bring her to where I wanted her most.

Calliope finally moved fully between my legs, pressing them open wide with her hands. I spread them as wide as possible to give her plenty of room. She felt her inhale deeply, then she blew cool air across my super heated flesh, causing me to shudder with pleasure. Her lips ghosted over my lower lips, teasing me.

Finally, after what seemed like hours of torture but what in reality was probably only seconds, her lips captured my super sensitive clit. I cried out as I was pushed ever closer to the edge of oblivion, but not quite there.

"Calliope!" I gasped as she sank one long, dexterous finger inside me, pressing as high as possible. She began a slow, steady rhythm, adding a second finger after a few strokes. I arched my hips forward, gasping with each thrust of her fingers and brush of her talented tongue over my swollen and aching clit. My free hand, the one not anchored in her glorious hair, captured my right breast. I pinched my nipple between my thumb and forefinger, delighting in the slight pain I felt.

"Oh, God," I groaned out, closing my eyes tightly and throwing my head back as I lost all control of my body and my muscles clenched tightly from the ultimate feeling of pleasure. I spiraled into oblivion, completely unaware of anything but intense, deep, toe-curing pleasure and the beautiful, selfless, amazing woman giving me that pleasure. I could think of nothing but how lucky I am to have found her, the love of my life. My soul mate.

THE END : )

* * *

**Author's Note**: It's been a long, amazing journey, ladies (and dudes)! I've really enjoyed writing this story and hope you've enjoyed reading it. I have to be honest, though, I'm so glad it's finished. I just haven't had the time to write as much as I'd like to lately. I may eventually write an epilogue to this. Perhaps over my fall break. But I make no promises. Also, I think I'll be taking a break from fan fiction writing for a while. Or, if I do write, it will most likely only be one-shots. I just can't keep up with chaptered updates for now. And probably won't until this semester is over and I'm on winter break. We'll see. Anyway, thank you all so much for all the lovely comments you've made on this story! They always make me smile and I love reading each and every single one of them, even if I don't get a chance to reply to them all. I love you all. 3

-xoxox-  
Lauren


End file.
